Wolves have Claws
by Sheets of Empty Canvas
Summary: This story takes place a year following Robert Baratheon making Ned the Hand of the King. Although a few things have changed. Bran is never pushed from the tower and never saw the twins in action. Which causes certain events to never happen. I.E. Catelyn never takes Tyrion prisoner. Ned doesn't trust Littlefinger when he reaches the Capital. How would things play out?
1. Chapter 1

**Rated M Violence, language, sexual references.**

**Mr. George R.R Martin owns all rights.**

One

Ned Stark Sat in his Solar in the Tower of the Hand. A year has gone by since he first arrived in Kings Landing. Since the day King Robert of the House Baratheon, proclaimed him Hand of the King. Ned had hated every minute of it. He missed waking up every morning and walking through the quiet of the godswood, listening to the leaves whisper to each other through the wind. He missed walking through the grounds of Winterfell. He missed his wife Catelyn and her red Tully hair, he missed his children laughing, playing, and fighting.

He longed for those days now instead of riding through the woods and the feel of the cold air filling his senses. He must deal with beggars, and schemers, plotters, and backstabbers. Ned Stark is a soldier, a man of honor, he despises the Game of Thrones and hates all the players. But he loves his friend the King Robert Baratheon, and will not abandon him alone to the Lions and other animals that prey on the people that he cares about.

As Ned continued writing his letter to his wife there was a knock at the door.

"Who is it" Ned said not breaking his attention away from the parchment in front of him.

"Lord Varys my lord" replied Jory Cassel Ned's trusted Captain.

Ned sighed in slight agitation and put his pen in the ink jar. "Send him in"

The plump bald man dressed in fine silks bowed his head in gratuity, as he entered the room. "My Lord Hand thank you for seeing me" Varys said as Ned gestured for him to sit down in the chair in front of his desk.

Ned put his hands together on his desk, and gave him an agitated yet respectful look. "What is it Lord Varys?"

"I came to inform you, that the King wishes to hold another tourney next month. In honor of the anniversary of your victory at the Trident."

Ned leaned forward and put his head in his hands and sighed. "We can't afford another tourney. We just had one last year."

"I understand, the crown is still in debt. Yet you have done a good job of bringing us out of the hole we are currently in. The King has also attended more council meetings this past year then he has since taking the crown." Varys stated approvingly.

Ned rubbed his eyes in frustration "He only attends meetings when there is news of the Targaryen girl"

"Yes well you have cut the debt in half nonetheless. The country is now only three million in debt."

Ned groaned in agitation and moved uncomfortably in his chair preparing himself for more news about Daenerys Targaryen. Which meant another shouting match with the King, his boyhood friend. Ned probably the only man in the Seven Kingdoms who could get away with yelling at King Robert Baratheon, and not have his head put on a spike.

Varys waved his hand. "While your reluctance to kill Daenerys Targaryen is an honorable one. One I admire I might add. The King is set in his ways. Even though all our attempts of having the girl killed have been unsuccessful. However that is not why I have come to see you this morning."

Ned eyed him suspiciously. "Speak plainly then for once."

Varys smiled "It's about your children."

* * *

Robb Stark heir to Winterfell was out in the training yard practicing his sword work. Robb a handsome boy of seventeen, with blue eyes and dark red-brown hair with his mother's features. He was being instructed with his sword by Sir Rodrick Cassel Winterfell's master-of-arms. Sir Rodrick an older stout and large man with grey-white hair who has served the Starks loyally for many years.

Robb was sparring with his friend and ward Theon Greyjoy. Theon was a lean handsome lad of twenty years with dark brown hair.

"Good, now move your feet." Sir Roderick Cassel said as Robb parried one of Theon's lunges.

Robb was a skilled swordsman quick and powerful at the same time. He did as instructed, and came in close to Theon as he hacked at Robb trying to keep him from advancing. Robb parried quickly and hard, causing Theon to slightly stumble and stagger just for a moment. Just long enough for Robb to move in with a hard forehand slash that caught Theon across the chest, making him land on the ground hard.

"Dammit!" Theon groaned loudly. Even though they were using practice swords Robb's swings still hit like logs. That last hit was sure to leave a bruise across his chest.

"Sorry Greyjoy just not quick enough." Robb said as he put his hand out for Theon to take.

Theon Begrudgingly accepted Robb's hand as he pulled himself up. "You got lucky Stark"

Robb raised his eyebrows and lightly laughed at Theon "I would call it skill" he replied and patted Theon hard on the chest causing Theon to wince in pain.

"Dammit" Theon cried out again, as he bent over slightly grabbing his chest. Robb laughed playfully as he gave Sir Rodrick his practice sword.

"I'm still the better archer" Theon replied trying to save some of his pride.

Before Robb could respond Maester Luwin came out onto the training yard. Maester Luwin was a kind and wise old man who was extremely loyal to the Starks.

"My lord a raven came this morn from your father, your mother wishes to speak to you in the Great Hall."

Robb nodded to Sir Rodrick and followed Maester Luwin into the castle to find his mother.

When Robb arrived in the Great Hall, he found his Mother eating dinner with his two younger brothers Bran and Rickon. The boys were similar in appearance with the bright blue eyes and red-brown hair taking after their mother. Robb sat down next to the five year old Rickon and rubbed his head in a show of affection. Causing Rickon to giggle with laughter.

"Maester Luwin said a raven came today from father." Robb said as continued to play with his younger brother, but paying more attention to his mother.

Lady Catelyn smiled sadly at her eldest boy. "The King is holding a tourney in Kings Landing, and your father wants you and Bran to go to the capital.

Brans' eyes lit up immediately at the news, "We're going to see father!" The eleven year old said enthusiastically.

Catelyn smiled at Bran with tears in her eyes and reached out and cupped his faced. "Yes you're going to see your father."

Robb had a big smile on his face as well, but then noticed the solemn look his mother was failing to keep concealed.

"What about you and Rickon?" Robb asked

"Yea, I want to see father too!" Rickon yelled out.

Robb put a hand on his shoulder to calm him down.

"Your too young Rickon, and there must always be a Stark in Winterfell. I will stay here with you. We will go to Kings Landing next time I promise."

Rickon pouted and got up from the table and ran to his room with his direwolf Shaggydog bounding after him.

"Rickon!" Robb shouted

"Let him go, I will talk with him later after he calms down a bit." Catelyn said to Robb who was now standing up about to chase after him.

"When do we leave for Kings Landing?" Bran asked

"Tomorrow, it's a long road from Winterfell to the capital. You will take a company of forty men with you." Catelyn stated.

"Can I bring Summer?" the boy said hopefully.

Catelyn nodded her head "He is your Direwolf you're responsible for him."

"May I be excused mother? I wish to pack immediately." Bran said failing to contain his excitement.

Catelyn nodded her head and Bran ran off to his room with Summer wagging his tail behind him.

Robb turned his attention back to his mother after Bran left the Great Hall. "Seems a bit much doesn't it mother? That many men will just slow us down."

"I do not like this not one bit. Your brother is too young for this journey. But your father insists and I will not take any chances with either of you." Catelyn said

Robb sighed reluctantly "Fine, but I would take Theon with us."

Catelyn gave her son an agitated look. "Alright, but no brothels, Bran doesn't need to be in the company of those types."

"Of course mother that goes without question." Robb answered and began to get up and go pack himself.

"There was more in the letter." She said which caused Robb to stop dead in his tracks. He slowly turned around and faced his mother.

"Your father… has also arranged for you to be married." Catelyn said causing all of the color in Robb's face to drain.

**Authors Notes**

I know the ages of some of the characters are different from the books, but hey it's called fiction for a reason right :-)

Leave a review if it pleases you. Cheers.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Notes**

Thanks to anyone reading this. I kind of just had an idea floating around and just went with it.

Mr. George R.R. Martin owns all.

Two

Robb hadn't said a word since leaving Winterfell. His mother's words still ringing in his ears, "_Your father has arranged for you to be married." _He knew he shouldn't be surprised. After all, arraigned marriages were customary. He always knew that this would happen sooner or later. It still was a shock however, and he didn't really know how to react, or what to think.

He continued riding until he was brought out of his thoughts by Theon.

"What's wrong Stark? Your face is scrunched together like you just ate a piece of spoiled fish. If you know what I mean." Theon said with a mischievous grin.

Robb eyed him with a disgusted look. "It's nothing" he said. Robb still hadn't told anyone about his betrothal. Half because maybe if he kept quiet about it, it wouldn't become real. The other reason being, he didn't feel like being made fun of by Theon for the entire journey to Kings Landing.

"Oh no, that face right there, that's the famous Stark brooding face. Your father and your bastard brother, wear that expression almost every day. Something is wrong." Theon replied.

The thought of his brother Jon, caused another form of sadness to cross his features. He missed his half-brother, who left for the Night's Watch the same day his father left for Kings Landing. That was over a year ago. "Don't call him that." Robb said quickly and defensively.

"What? He is a bastard. A stupid one at that. He's probably regretting going to the Wall now. Freezing his cock off up there. Not that he will ever get to use it." Theon replied, almost losing his balance on his horse from laughing so hard.

Robb gave Theon a hard and angry glare. "He is my brother. I will not have you slander him in my presence, is that understood Greyjoy." Robb said boldly, he then kicked his horse into a gallop to the front of the company; to where Bran was riding flanked by eight Stark bannermen.

"You shouldn't be up here like this, mother wouldn't like it." Robb said as he rode up next to his younger brother.

"Oh c'mon Robb mother isn't here. I won't tell her if you don't"

Robb sighed but relented, "Fine but stay where I can see you. No running off, I don't want you disappearing. Especially when we are so close to Kings Landing."

Bran rolled his eyes at how overprotective his brother was being. "Yes mom" He said smiling at Robb. Causing Robb to tussle his hair from his horse.

"It's so warm here, and it smells like meadows." Bran continued.

Robb nodded "Yes it is warm, too warm for my tastes."

"I like it." Bran replied

Robb smiled, maybe some part of him enjoyed it. But he's heard too many sad stories of Northerners going south, to truly appreciate the feeling. He preferred the open cold fresh air of the North, to the flowery scents of the South.

"I can't wait to see the capital for the first time. Have you ever been to the capital before?" Bran asked his older brother

"No, this will be my first time as well." Robb replied

"I can't wait to see the Red Keep. Maybe I'll even get to meet Ser Barristan the Bold." Bran said getting more and more exited.

Robb smiled at his younger brother's enthusiasm. His smile quietly faded though, as he remembered why he was going to Kings Landing. Robb let out a heavy sigh. "I'm sure many things will be different when we get to the capital."

Bran eyed him curiously, noticing the sad expression that briefly crossed his brother's face. "Like what?"

"Oh I'm sure we'll find out soon enough." He replied.

* * *

Ned had received word that his sons were close to the capital. He and his men were saddling up to ride out and greet them. Ned was about to mount his horse, when he heard the sound of a great many horse hoofs, galloping on the hard stone floor. King Robert Baratheon rode up with two men of the Kingsguard. Ser Barristan Selmy, and Ser Jamie Lannister more commonly known as the Kingslayer, rode behind the King. As well as twenty-five other mounted bannermen of house Baratheon and Lannister.

"My King, I was just headed out to welcome my sons to the city." Ned said with slight agitation, but still bowed his head to Robert.

"Dammit Ned, how many times do I have to tell you to stop bowing to me. You make me feel like the biggest fool in the Seven Kingdoms when you do it." Robert said

"Your grace what brings you to see me." Ned replied a little harshly. He was not ready to have another debate about Daenerys Targaryen, in front of so many prying eyes. The last conversation the two men had wasn't a pleasant one. Nor was it a quiet one. Ned had stormed out of the Red Keep so hot, that he had half a mind to ride back to Winterfell. He eventually calmed down, but was not ready to go at it again.

"For god's sakes Ned, enough about her. Let me at least come with you to greet your boys to the capital. We still are friends are we not?" Robert replied

Ned wanted to say no, but knew in his heart he couldn't. He still loved the man. Even though he did things Ned could not forgive. Robert was still his childhood friend, and some bonds run thicker than blood. "Always, that's the problem." Ned said reluctantly, as he got on his horse.

Robert nodded respectfully at his friend. "Good, now let's give your boys a Royal welcome shall we? After all, the one is about to be married. May the gods have mercy on the poor boy. Let's pray she isn't as foul as mine." Robert laughed loudly, which caused the Kingslayer to scowl slightly. Which in turn made Ned smile, just a little bit.

* * *

Margaery Tyrell the Rose of Highgarden, sat in the gardens of Kings Landing that overlooked Blackwater Bay. She sat in a pavilion that had ivy growing up its sides, and all throughout its roof. Her thick brown hair blew slightly, as the coastal breeze flew in her face. The bay served as a beautiful sight in the day, but a haunting one at night.

Margaery and most of her family had come with her to Kings Landing. Save for her eldest brother Willas. They arrived a fortnight ago, awaiting the arrival of her betrothed Robb Stark. Her father Mace Tyrell was Lord of Highgarden, and Warden of the South. When he had told her that she would be married to the son of Hand of the King, and heir to Winterfell. She put on the façade of being happy, grateful, and exited. In reality she was none of these. Not that she was that upset either. She felt indifferent about the whole thing. She knew from a young age she would be married off like a prized goat, to some lord or another. That still didn't mean she had to like it too much.

She had heard rumors of a plot by her brother Loras Tyrell, and the Kings youngest brother Renly Baratheon. That they had tried to depose Queen Cersei, and make herself Queen. She did desire to be The Queen. Although she didn't quite like the idea of sharing a bed with Robert Baratheon. He was so fat, and smelled a putrid combination of whores and sour wine. Who wants something like that climbing on top of them every night? She shuddered at the thought.

At least Robb Stark would be of her age, and they say is handsome. However handsome for the North, was probably a pale comparison to handsome of the South. So she didn't put much stock into those rumors. But, if it were up to her brother, she would be married to a fat drunk. Although she knew why her brother wanted it so much, just so he could live in Kings Landing with Renly…

Her grandmother had approved of the match to Robb Stark rather easily, which surprised her. Usually her grandmother was thorny about those who had tried for Margaery's hand in the past. Although one usually doesn't turn down an offer from the Hand of the King.

As she looked out over the bay her grandmother sat down with her in the pavilion. "What is it sweetling?" Her Grandmother asked.

Margaery smiled at her gracefully "Nothing grandmother."

Olenna Redwyne or more commonly known as the Queen of Thorns. She was an elderly woman in her sixties with white hair, and a sharp tongue. "Don't give me that my dear. I can see when something is bothering you. I'm not your fool oaf of a father. I can see when something is amiss. This is about the Stark boy isn't it?"

Margaery didn't say anything, she just kept her focus on the horizon.

Olenna smiled at her granddaughter before turning her attention to the horizon herself. "If you ask me, you couldn't have done much better for a match."

Margaery looked at her grandmother curiously, never in all her life had her grandmother spoken positively about the prospect of marriage.

"Lord Eddard Stark, has the reputation of being an honest, and honorable man. As well as being quite a capable warrior. Most stories and reputations are embellishments of course. But most stories even the worst ones, do tend to have a trace of the truth. Honest and honorable, those aren't the worst traits for a man to be attached to." Olenna eyed her granddaughter.

"It was he who broke your oaf father's siege of Storm's End you know. As soon as your father saw the Stark army, he put his tail between his legs and ran back to Highgarden like a little boy." She said with amusement, as Margaery turned her full attention to her grandmother now.

"If this boy of yours is anything like his father, and from what I hear tis' the case. Then he will be an honest lad, honest, and honorable. Which means… he will be a fool." She said sharply, which caused Margaery to laugh out loud.

Olenna sighed in resignation before continuing. "But a capable fool, a fool men will follow. Even to death." Olenna stood up and held her hand out for Margaery to take. The two women began walking through the grounds of the garden with their arms linked.

"A fool can be easily swayed, if one knows the right cord too play. You my dear, play a very, very, sweet tune indeed." Olenna said as she touched Margaery's nose.

* * *

When his father and the King's company met up with he and his brother's. Robb was overtaken with emotion. He watched from his horse, as Ned picked Bran up off the ground and swung him around through the air. Robb then dismounted himself, and walked towards his father and gave him a hug.

"My boys, I've missed you, it's been far too long." Ned said with tears staining the corner of his eyes.

"I've missed you too father!" Bran said loudly, as he hugged his father to him which was mostly just Ned's leg.

Ned put a protective hand on Bran's head, and put his other hand on Robb's shoulder.

"I trust the journey wasn't too hard." Ned said to Robb as he noticed the large company of men with them. "I see your mother made sure you were well protected."

"The road was fine father, albeit slow." Robb replied.

Robert Baratheon the King rode up to the Starks and dismounted as well. "Glad to see you boys made it in one piece." The King said turning his attention to Robb. "We're holding a tourney in seven days' time. A Stark hasn't been in a tourney in over fifteen years. It's time we changed that wouldn't you agree my boy." The King said as he clasped his hand on Robb's other shoulder.

Robb's eyes lit up with blue fire, at the prospect of participating in the tourney. He didn't think his father would let him.

Ned looked at the King like he went mad. "Robert, we never discussed this."

'Bah, piss on that Ned. The boy is old enough, look at these shoulders. The boy has those strong Stark shoulders. If he's old enough to marry the Tyrell girl, then he is old enough to have a little fun before he signs his freedom away. Am I right my boy?"

Robb's betrothal hit him like a ton of stone blocks. Now that the King himself had said it out loud, he knew it was real. "_So… this is really happening then" _Robb said to himself sadly.

The King roared in laughter "Ha! Smart boy, his face turns white at the mention of marriage."

Robb noticed the confused look on Bran's face. He nodded his head to confirm what his younger brother was thinking. Which caused Bran's eyes to widen in surprise.

"We'll camp here for tonight, outside of that bloody city. No talk of wives, or marriage. Just men, drinks, stories, and how we will dismount stupid men who think their knights." Robert barked loudly, as he began ordering his men to set up camp.

Robb was starting to see why his father loved the king so much. He was so full of life. What a sight he must have been in his prime. He looked at his father who just shrugged his shoulders. "Looks like we're camping here for the night. You'll see your sisters tomorrow, most likely sometime in the afternoon. I'm sure the King will be up all night reliving every battle he has ever fought." Ned said sarcastically.

Robb and Bran looked at each other and smiled. "Sounds like fun."

* * *

So what'd ya think? Let me know.

Cheers


	3. Chapter 3

Mr. George R.R. Martin owns all

Chap. 3

Ned was happier now than he had been in a long time. He was with his family. Not all of them but at this point, he would take what he could get. The Starks were almost all here. His two boys and his two girls, together at the dinner table. He wished Catelyn could've been here. Especially to see Robb wed. However he knew she needed to stay with Rickon. Ned sat at the head of the table with Sansa, and Robb, to his left. While and Bran, and Arya, sat to his right.

"Are you really going to participate in the tourney Robb?" Sansa asked her brother, her vivid blue eyes exploding with excitement.

"The King himself practically volunteered me for it, I can't wait." Robb replied with excitement of his own. The blue fire still burning in his eyes, with the idea of being able to display his skill. Especially now, after hearing all the King had to say on the Kingsroad. He wanted to show everyone what he could do, now more than ever.

Ned shook his head in disapproval. "I don't think you should participate Robb. Ser Gregor Clegane will be in the joust."

Robb sat up straight with confidence. "I'm not scared of the Mountain."

Arya perked her head up from her meal. "They say he is the biggest man in all of the Seven Kingdoms."

"Didn't the Knight of Flowers beat him in the last tourney?" Bran asked

Sansa quickly pulled Robb's arm close to her, which caused him to almost fall off of his chair. "He is the scariest man I have ever seen. In the last tourney he chopped his horses' head off with a giant greatsword. Then tried to kill Ser Loras because he beat him in the joust. Please don't do it brother." She pleaded, the excitement that had just been in her eyes was replaced with fear.

"The King is holding a feast on the morrow, the feast to start the tourney. Many lords, and ladies, from around the Seven Kingdoms will be there, including the Tyrells." Ned said slowly gauging his sons' reaction. He remembered what it was like to be betrothed to someone you didn't even know.

Robb let out a loud and heavy sigh, since he had been doing ever since he heard the news. "When will we be married?" He said defeated. He knew it was of no use to argue, or even be mad at his father. This was the world they lived in. Marriages strengthened the house, and name. The Tyrells were one of the great houses of Westeros. How could he even begin to argue against it?

"A fortnight from the Tourney of the Trident, which is what it's being called now. Robert wants his victory there to live on through the ages it would seem. Not that anyone could, or would ever forget it." Ned finished darkly.

There was a long silence after that. The only sound that could be heard was Bran slurping his soup. "What is the girl like?" Robb finally asked, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"She's stupid." Arya said quickly.

"Arya!" Ned and Sansa replied in unison.

"She is not stupid!" Sansa cried out. "She is beautiful, sweet, and kind. She has thick brown hair, and she wears beautiful gowns that are made from Highgarden, only the best." Sansa kept going on.

"Like I said she is stupid" Arya said again, which made Robb laugh at both his sisters. The contrasting opinions of the girl, was much for him not to.

Sansa huffed at her sister. "Arya is just mad Margaery likes me more, because **I** am a proper Lady. Oh I can't wait until you marry her Robb! Then she and I will be sisters!" Sansa said practically bouncing up and down in her seat.

"Yea great, then you two can be stupid together." Arya said, making Bran spray all the soup out of his mouth. It got all over everything, and everyone at the table. Most of it landing on the food ruining the pork roast, and vegetables. While little chunks of meat landed on Sansa's dress.

Robb howled in laughter, as he held a shrieking Sansa back, as she tried to fly across the table to attack Arya. Arya was now standing on her chair, holding her spoon like it was a sword, ready to defend herself.

"That's enough all of you!" Ned said loudly slamming his hand down on the table. Causing all of his children to stop dead in their tracks. "I expect you all, to be on your best behavior for this dinner tomorrow! So stop acting like a pack of wolves!"

Arya looked at her father strangely, as she slowly sat back down in her chair. "But… we are a pack of wolves."

Ned sighed in frustration. If the small council didn't send him to an early grave, his children certainly would.

"You will not act like this tomorrow, do I make myself clear. The alliance with the Tyrells will make our house more fortified. I expect you all to act like the Lords and Ladies that you are." Ned said eyeing his two girls especially. All of his children nodded their heads in unison. "Good. Now, we have a long day tomorrow, so get some sleep. You are dismissed"

The children all stood up in unison, and made their way to their bedrooms. When they left the room, Ned rubbed his eyes trying to regain his composure. He usually didn't drink, but he found himself pouring himself a cup anyway. "_We are a pack of Wolves." _ Ned laughed to himself. She reminded him so much of her.

* * *

It was mid-morning of the day of tourney feast. Robb and Theon were outside in the courtyard of the Tower of the Hand. Theon was shooting his bow and arrow at a practice dummy the boys had set up.

Robb sat on chair that sat high off the ground, his feet barley touching the floor. Next to him was a small table, with a great many exotic fruits, and another tray of assorted meats. None of which he had ever seen before. He picked up what the servants told him was a grapefruit. He then cut it open with his knife and gave it a sniff. Robb's direwolf Grey Wind, was sitting next to him sniffing what Robb had as well. Grey Wind was now quite the large direwolf indeed. When they both sat down, Grey Wind was eye level with Robb. He gave half of his grapefruit to his direwolf to taste.

Grey Wind smelled it once and turned his nose away at it. "C'mon it's good" Robb said as he took a bite out of the other half. "See?" He said, as his face twisted adjusting to the bitter taste.

Grey Wind didn't look convinced. Robb laughed at him. "Fine, here you go." Robb moved the tray of meats closer to Grey Wind. The wolf then began eating the entire tray of meats right on the table.

Theon put his bow down next to the dummy, and then sat down in the other chair on the other side of the table.

"I still can't believe how big he's gotten in just a year." Theon said as he picked up some fruit from the tray.

"I know, it seems like only yesterday he was just a pup." Robb replied and patted Grey Wind lightly on his back.

"Thanks for saving me some meat by the way, I really appreciate it." Theon said sarcastically to the wolf, who didn't look up from the tray.

"So what do you think maid, or no maid?" Theon said with amusement, turning his attention back to Robb.

Robb groaned ready for another round of ball busting from Theon. He hadn't stopped since he found out Robb was getting married.

"I don't know. I would think she is." Robb said

"Yea right, you know what they say about southern girls?" Theon said, his eyes dancing around with mirth.

"No, what do they say?" Robb said lacking interest, taking another bite of the grapefruit.

"That… they are just as horny as the rest of them." Theon said laughing.

Robb stood up and shook his head at Theon. He wanted to explore the city, just for a bit before the feast tonight. He then started to make his way towards the streets of Kings Landing.

"Where are you going?" Theon asked

"I want to check out the city. I want to see how the people live." Robb said, like it was the simplest thing in the world.

"What... Now?"

"Yea" Was Robb's only reply. He then whistled sharply for Grey Wind to come, and the wolf immediately bounded after him.

"Don't get lost! Your father will put my head on a spike if you do!" Theon yelled, as Robb and Grey Wind began jogging out of the Tower of the Hand's courtyard and disappeared into the city.

* * *

Ned had taken Sansa with him to the markets. He had offered to take her to a tailor to make her a new gown for the feast tonight. He had asked Arya to come but she just laughed, and she and Bran had run off to her room. Which meant the Tower of the Hand's great hall would be unoccupied for a few hours; or so he thought.

Arya and Bran took full advantage of it. They were practicing sword fighting in the main hall. Jumping all over the place, pretending that the chairs were enemies and monsters. Then they began to spar against each other. Bran was confused as to how Arya had gotten so good with a sword. She was using a stance and form he had never seen before. It was as if she was dancing, she was so fast.

"Ha, got you again!" Arya said grinning.

"Dammit, how did you get so good? Your stance, it's so strange looking." Bran replied

Arya smiled a toothy grin "Father hired a master swordsman from Braavos, for me to train with. Syrio Forel."

"Braavos? And father lets you train!" Bran said in disbelief.

Arya eyed her brother cautiously. "Can you keep a secret?"

Bran was caught slightly off guard but interested all the same. "What? What is it?"

"Yes or No" Arya replied her face growing serious.

Bran nodded his head quietly. Arya then took Bran by the hand, and led him up to her room. When they entered her room she closed the door and locked it. Arya then pulled out a heavy chest, which was in the back of the room. She then threw all the clothes that were in it, onto the floor haphazardly behind her. She finally stopped and pulled something out, the item was wrapped in a fine linen cloth. She slowly unwrapped the item, revealing a small slender sword.

"This is Needle." Arya said showing her brother.

Brans eyes lit up at the weapon. "Wow! It's so small, and skinny."

"Just like me." Arya said.

"Did father get this for you?" Bran asked.

Arya shook her head no "It was a present… From Jon before I left for Kings Landing. You have to promise not to tell anyone, I showed you. Father already knows that I have it, but it's a secret. Can I trust you brother?"

Bran could see how important it was to her. If Jon had given her the sword, he wasn't going to be the one to take it away from her. Bran knelt before her like a knight, holding the sword out in his hands. His head facing the ground as he spoke. "I swear it sister, on the old gods and the new, I will never tell anyone."

Arya took the sword and then sat on her bed. "Have you seen Jon at all? Is he ok? Does he like it on the Wall?" Her face was full of concern and curiosity.

Bran sat down on the bed next to her. "Robb and I were going to go to the Wall, but mother forbade me on going. Mother always found some reason for Robb not to go. I think he feels a little guilty for not going to see him yet."

Arya put her head down. It was obvious she missed him. They were always close.

"We write to each other by raven. Although it's been awhile since his last response... The last one said, he had taken his vows, and made friends with some of his sworn brothers." Bran said trying to cheer her up.

I don't understand why father didn't just make him a Stark. Then he wouldn't have had to go." Arya said getting upset.

Bran smiled sadly at her "I know. I asked him the same thing."

"I wish I could go back with you, back to Winterfell." Arya said sadly

"Maybe we can switch? I stay here with father, and you go back with Robb, to Winterfell."

"You think that can happen?" Arya asked hope creeping into her expression.

"Won't hurt to ask, we'll ask father tonight, if we get the chance." Bran said

* * *

Margaery wanted to go riding before the dinner that would happen this eve. Tonight was the night where she would meet her betrothed for the first time. She had heard all kinds of rumors about Robb Stark. That he was a handsome and kind lad. That he had a giant grey direwolf as a pet, called Grey Wind. These were just rumors of course, she didn't quite believe the Direwolf was real. It was probably just some kind of dog, she reasoned to herself. After all no one has seen a direwolf south of the wall for hundreds of years.

When she had her horse all saddled she climbed on. She was all set to head out of the stables when she was stopped dead in her tracks.

"And where do you think you're going sweet sister?" Her brother Loras Tyrell said, as he grabbed a hold of the reins on the horses head.

"I was just going out for a ride before the dinner tonight." She responded caught off guard by her brother's sudden appearance.

Loras raised his eyebrows at her "Not by yourself you're not. This isn't Highgarden sweet sister, we are in Kings Landing. There is more filth here in this city than in the rest of Westeros combined. It's not safe for you by yourself."

"If it's so dirty here, then why were you plotting to have me made Queen?" Margaery said her large brown eyes were piercing through her brothers.

"And don't you want to be The Queen?" Loras said raising his eyebrows at her feinting that he didn't know the answer.

Margaery gave him a blank expression. "I'd rather be alive. Are you naïve enough to think Tywin Lannister, wouldn't find out who was behind a plot to kill his daughter?"

Loras relented and let go of the reins. "Fine but don't be long, or father will have the entirety of the Reach in search of you."

"You worry too much sweet brother." She said before dashing off through the stables, and out through the gates.

Margaery loved riding. The wind whipping all around her, it made her feel alive. She rode as fast as the horse could take her, with half a mind to ride back to Highgarden. After riding for a good long while, she stopped at a quiet and small lake outside of Kings Landing. She tied her horse to a tree that was next to the lake; so the animal could take a drink. She then got close to the water, took off her shoes, hiked up her dress enough to let her feet dip into the cool water.

She lied back in the soft green grass, with her feet splashing lightly around in the water. She would miss this, running through the warm breeze, the scent of flowers filling her senses. She would be moving to the cold north soon. No spring meadows, no colorful birds singing. Just snow, and then more snow.

These moments she knew would be fleeting over the coming years. So she soaked up all she could. She lay back with her feet in the water, looking up at the clear blue sky. Letting the warm sun relax her. She felt at peace, and began to rest her eyes. She was almost asleep, when suddenly she heard a loud splash.

She immediately jumped up, and hid behind the giant rock that was just to her right. She poked her head out over the rock, just enough to see what had disturbed her peace. She saw a young man in the lake swimming about, who apparently hadn't noticed her yet.

He was a handsome lad, of about the same age as her sixteen, or seventeen Margaery thought. He had red-brown hair, and was more muscular, and cut than most boys his age. She then turned a very bright shade of red when he stood up and she saw his…"_Oh my"_

She found herself staring at the young man, she couldn't turn her gaze. As she watched him swim around in the lake. She was so caught up in spying on him, that she didn't hear what had come up behind her. She faintly heard the sound of sniffing, and heavy panting, that of a dog or…

She quickly turned around and was face to face with a giant Grey… Wolf? Only it was much larger than any other wolf she had ever seen before. It was almost as big as her horse! The giant wolf moved in close to her. It had vivid yellow eyes that seemed to be looking into her soul. It then began sniffing her hair and face with its nose. Margaery was paralyzed, as the wolf continued inspecting her. She closed her eyes, "_This is it. I'm going to die right here." _ She thought to herself. When suddenly she heard a sharp whistle, and the wolf immediately ran off.

She turned around and saw the Wolf bounding towards the handsome young man, who was now standing in the shallow of the lake in his small clothes. She tried to scream out in warning, but couldn't get her mouth to make a sound.

The wolf then tackled the boy to the ground. Causing Margaery to look away and hide behind the rock. She couldn't watch the wolf tare the boy apart it would be an awful site. Her heart was beating harder, and faster, than it ever had before in her life. She tried to get up and run back to her horse. When she heard something that made her confused. It was laughter, laughter coming from where the young man and the wolf were.

She looked back over the rock, and saw the young man and the wolf rolling around in the shallow of the water, as if they were playing. The sight amazed her. The young man then sat down in the water as the wolf licked his face. The wolf then sat down next to him obediently, as the young man petted his fur affectionately.

"There you are boy." The young man said as he continued to pet the animal "Did you find anything interesting? The wolf then moved his ears back, and nudged his head with affection. "Uh huh, I'm sure" The young boy laughed. He then got up and to her amazement, got on the back of the animal! "C'mon we should get back, father will probably send out a search party if we don't return soon."

With that the Wolf jumped into the woods with the young man mounted on his back. Margaery was left standing there, with her mouth hanging open. "What just happened?" She said aloud to nobody.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N-** Thanks to everyone who reviewed, read, follow, fav, this story, always fun to see what people think of it.

**As always Mr. George R.R. Martin owns all**

* * *

Four

"The Starks are gaining too much influence." Queen Cersei said, as she paced around her bedroom with a goblet of wine in her hand. She turned to her twin brother Jamie, expecting him to say something. Something anything other than that smug grin, that he constantly wore on his face.

"So what? Ned Stark still doesn't know anything about us. He spends his days arguing with the King, about the little Targaryen cunt." Jamie replied as he moved closer to his sister.

"That's not what Pycelle says. He said he recently took a book out. The one John Arryn took out. What if he starts asking questions." Cersei said moving away from her brother.

"You worry too much sister. If he does find out I'll kill him." Jamie said simply.

"Are you daft brother? If you kill him, what about my husband? And now that his son is set to marry that little Tyrell bitch, the Reach will rally to the Starks.

Jamie quickly closed the distance between them his chest brushing up against hers.

"The King is on his way to drinking himself into an early grave. When he is dead, Joffrey will take the Throne. Which means **we**, will take the Throne." He said whispering in her ear, before he pushed her onto the bed, and pining her underneath him.

"And there are more ways than one to spoil a wedding." He said before crashing his lips onto hers.

* * *

The feast was being held in the Great Hall in the Red Keep. It was a very lively event. There were many tables set up for guests to dine. The Royal Family sat at the head table, in front of the Iron Throne. The Starks table sat on the right side of the room; the end of their table connected to the Kings. The Tyrells sat on the left side directly across from the Starks. The tables forming a horseshoe shape, without the curves. The other houses, and various nobles all mingled in the middle and all the way towards the doors. The hall was alive with the lords and ladies, talking, laughing, and dancing, to the musicians that played in the background.

Robb was sitting in between his father and younger brother Bran at their table. He was listening to a very drunk Robert Baratheon, yell and go on, about the battle of Summerhall again. Next to the King sat the Queen, Cersei Lannister. She looked like she was ready to throw herself off the balcony. Every time she would look at her husband, she would roll her eyes and take a tiny sip of wine, then look in the opposite direction. "He really never does stop talking about his victories does he?" Robb said softly to his father.

Ned looked at his son and laughed lightly. "No. No, he doesn't."

Robb looked over at his sister Sansa. She was sitting next to her betrothed the crown prince Joffrey, at the Royal table. He was a boy of fourteen, with blonde hair like his mother. Robb thought Joffrey was a spoiled little shit. He knew it the day he met him, when the Royal family visited Winterfell. He remembered him always walking around near his mother, and looking at everyone like they were beneath him.

Sansa had liked him, because she said he was classically handsome, and looked like his uncle Jamie. He wore the finest silks, and exotic jewelry. A golden lion pendant was around his neck, adorned with rubies in its eyes. On his right index finger he wore a golden ring that had the Stag of Baratheon adorned with emeralds. Robb's dark brown light leather outfit, wasn't nearly as elaborate.

"_He look__'s__ like a girl"_ Robb laughed silently to himself, remembering Jon's description of him so long ago.

Arya didn't look to happy sitting on the other side of her father. Ned made sure the girls were separated to keep another "incident" from a happening again. At least not during the feast. Sometimes she would look at Joffrey with an angry glare. Joffrey didn't even notice Arya, as he watched the dancers, and musicians.

Every now and then, Robb would look out across the hall at his betrothed, Margaery Tyrell. Sometimes he would catch her looking at him, and she would quickly avert her eyes; not able to keep his gaze, for more than a second or two. She wore a teal silk dress, with roses embroidered on it. Her thick curling brown hair, was fashioned into a ponytail, which cascaded down her back, with a small flower resting on her left ear.

"What do you think?" his father asked him, as he noticed Robb looking at Margaery.

"She's very pretty." He replied honestly.

"Maybe you should get to know her. Ask her to dance, at least. If your mother were here, she would have my head, then yours, if you didn't." Ned said

Robb laughed in agreement. "I'll ask her, if you don't object to me entering the tourney tomorrow."

Ned sighed before he put his hand on his sons shoulder. "Alright, you can go enter, not that I could stop you. I see that fire burning in your eyes, the same way it did your uncle Brandon. Just go dance with her, so I don't have to lie to your mother in a letter."

Robb got to his feet, he ruffled Bran's growing hair as he usually did. As Robb walked away, Varys approached Ned at the table. His arms were folded in front of him underneath his silk robes.

"My Lord Hand, may I a moment." Varys said, on the outside his face was plain showing no emotion, but Ned could see something else moving behind his eyes. The eunuch had surprisingly proven to be a useful ally to him. The wedding between Robb and Margaery, uniting the North and the South, had been his idea. Although that still didn't mean Ned trusted him too much. The spider was still somewhat of a mystery to him.

"What is it?" Ned replied, he put his hand lightly on Arya's back. Silently indicating it would take something of great importance to pull him away from his family.

Varys looked down on Ned sadly. "A storm rises in the east, my lord."

Ned narrowed his eyes at him, before standing up. He turned to Arya, and then Bran. "I'm going to have words with Lord Varys for a few minutes. Can I trust you two not to get into trouble? His children rolled their eyes and nodded their heads. Ned and Varys headed out of the Red Keep, catching the gaze of a lioness who sat at the head table.

Robb walked around the table and started to make his way toward Margaery. As he got closer to her, he started going over scenarios of what to say and do. He could hear his mothers voice in his head as he got closer. "_Say hello, ask her to dance, compliment her about something."_ He was midway across the hall lost in his head, when he bumped into someone, with heavy shining armor. Jamie Lannister looking every bit the golden lion in his golden hair matching his golden armor. He turned and looked at Robb, and gave him a smug smile.

"Excuse me, Ser Jamie. I'm sorry, I didn't see you there." Robb said apologetically

"Ah, Robb Stark. I hear you will be competing in the tourney tomorrow" Jamie said as he eyed Robb from head to toe, as if he were some kind of prey.

Robb stood up straighter, not backing down to the lion. "Aye, I am."

Jamie nodded at Robb, "About time we had some Stark blood, in these tourneys. Your uncle was the last to participate, all those years ago. Your father doesn't seem to like them too much."

"I don't think he likes the idea of me in it either." He said laughing lightly "I'm excited though, it will be my first." Robb finished

Jamie clasped his hand on his shoulder. Robb found that people seemed to like doing that. "Careful now, we wouldn't want anything to happen to you before your big wedding day." He finished as both men turned their attention to Margaery.

Margaery sat next to her brother Loras, and father Mace Tyrell. She was holding a cup of wine to her lips, while she was watched their exchanged with keen interest.

"She is quite the rose, isn't she Stark. You must be exited"

Robb had locked eyes with Margaery, and this time she held his gaze. She smiled at him, a warm smile, one that seemed to promise something more. He smiled back at her, before turning slightly to Jamie. "Yea". What else could he say? He didn't know her, not yet anyway.

Jamie smiled at Robb. "Good, I like to hear some spirit, your uncle had spirit too. From what I hear that is. I knew your uncle… only briefly. He seemed like a good man, your grandfather as well, shame you never got to meet them."

Jamie was a few inches taller than Robb, he started to move in closer to Robb, closing the gap between them. "Terrible thing what happened them," Jamie lowered his head slightly so his mouth was next to Robb's ear.

"You know both of them died right here, in this very hall." Jamie said his head remained still but his eyes roamed the room.

"Amazing thing, what time can do. It can turn the very room that housed such a tragedy, to a joyous occasion such as this..." Robb tried to move away slightly but Jamie clasped his shoulder harder, meaning to keep him in place.

"Though sometimes when I'm in here. , I can still hear their voices. The gurgling sounds your uncle made, as he choked himself to death. The screams your grandfather made, as he was burned alive in his armor… I will never forget. Oh, and the smell, was unbelievable. I thought it would never leave the Keep. The strange part was, not a single man, made the slightest movement, to save either of them."

Robb was growing darker, and angrier, as the Kingslayer continued his description of his uncle, and grandfather's death. His blood was starting to boil, as he began to unconsciously ball his fists in rage. He was still facing Margaery, and could slightly see her face turn from intrigue to worry. He was about to just walk away, but Jamie kept his hand on his shoulder to keep him close.

"Once they were both dead, the Mad King was laughing, harder than I had ever seen him laugh before. I suppose their deaths are bittersweet for you... If they didn't die, your uncle would have married your mother, and not your father; and you would have never been born. So I guess, you could say, that you owe your life to the Mad…"

Before Jamie could finish his sentence Robb punched the Kingslayer, as hard as he could right in the face. His large fist, connecting to Jamie's jaw, and nose. Making the Kingslayer stagger back a few feet, and grab at his face in pain.

A loud gasp collected in the Great Hall, before the room then grew silent. People started talking to each other in hushed tones. Even the King stopped talking, to take in the situation in front of him. All eyes in the room were now on Robb. He looked at Jamie who stood back to full height, clutching his bloody nose. Robb looked over to his siblings. Arya was holding a knife, and looked like she was about to jump over the table. Bran sat wide eyed, unsure of what to do. His father was nowhere to be found. In his current situation, he wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

He then glanced to a blonde woman behind Jamie in the distance, who was standing up and glaring at him. The Queen was angry, angrier than he had ever seen a woman look. Even when his mother was most angry at him, he could still see love in her eyes. Queen Cersei's fierce green eyes bore down on him with uncontrollable anger. She opened her mouth, and Robb prepared himself for what was about to happen to him. Until something else happened.

The King began laughing. He began laughing hard, a deep and rich laugh. His face turning a deep red, as he spilled his wine on the floor, clutching his stomach, trying to stay in his chair. "Now THAT, was the funniest thing, I've seen in a long time." the King said, as he continued laughing. The rest of the hall started to laugh along, with their king. Robb smiled uneasily at everyone, as they slowly went back to their conversations. Inside he was cursing at himself. He had acted without thinking. Letting the Kingslayer get into his head. Doing exactly what his father had told him not to do.

Cersei looked at her husband with venom in her eyes, and voice. "Will you do nothing, he just attacked a knight in your Kingsguard. He should be put in irons. He should be…"

Robert looked at his wife, and he began laughing even harder. Her eyes bore daggers into her husband, before she stood up and stormed out of the hall. The angrier Cersei got, the funnier it was to Robert.

Jamie eyed Robb with a smile, before walking up close to him, blood still staining his face. "So, the young wolf has claws after all. I'll see you out there on the field tomorrow Stark. I hope you last long enough for me to put you into the ground." Jamie said, as he bumped Robb hard, with his shoulder guard before walking out after his sister.

* * *

"Dragons?" Ned said his voiced laced with surprise and disbelief. The two had left the Great Hall and were now in the safety of the Tower of the Hand. Varys said the information was too sensitive to be said anywhere else. Ned was now a little mad, that he was taken away from the feast; even though he hated them but to listen to such madness...

"Yes, it appears so. My spiders tell me, she has taken up residence in the city of Qarth, with three baby dragons. Varys replied.

Ned shook his head in denial. "Impossible, dragons have gone extinct."

"Some would say the same thing about your children's direwolves." Varys said warily.

Ned couldn't argue that. He too was in shock when he first saw the dead direwolf with its pups. But Dragons? No it just couldn't be. If Robert got wind of this… Even if it was just a rumor. He might send all of the Seven Kingdoms to chase a fairy tale. "How long before you tell the King?"

"We cannot keep this from him. Not for long. Word will reach his ears eventually." Varys replied

Ned nodded reluctantly, before sighing. "Thank you for the information Varys, and coming to me first, I will tell the King myself, after the tourney. Let him have a day, before his sour mood dampens the entire Kingdom."

* * *

Robb had left the Great Hall shortly after the incident. He wanted, needed to get out of there. To clear his head, and find some fresh air. Which seemed to be an impossible task in this city. It smelled awful, and the people... On his exploration of the city, he saw firsthand how the people lived. It was so crowded, the poor were forced into small crowded streets where they were living on top of each other. The streets themselves were littered with human excrament and all kinds of residue. He had been told to expect something like that. Although hearing about it, and seeing it with his own eyes, were two very different things. He wished he could do something to change it.

He found himself walking to the only place that felt like home, the Godswood. The Godswood of the Red-Keep, wasn't as big as it was in Winterfell, but it was still a welcomed sight nonetheless. He had to clear his head. The Kingslayer had provoked him getting under his skin. But given the opportunity, he would've done it again in a heartbeat. Hearing him talk about his family in such a way. He had to shut his mouth, and it felt good, if he was completely honest. Though the setting could have been better.

He took a deep breath, as the stench of the city gave way, to the oasis he found himself in. The night was warm, with a cool breeze. There were some clouds in the sky, but not many. The moon was shining its light on the Godswood, as it passed between the clouds, illuminating the darkness. He continued further into the godswood until he found the heart tree, with its white painted face. Here in Kings Landing the heart tree was a great oak. All of the weirwood trees had been cut down, in the south.

He stopped as he moved close to the tree and closed his eyes and began to relax. He let his frustration melt away. Leaning his hand on the tree asking for guidance, hoping his gods could here him all the way down here. He lifted his head slightly when he heard the sound of a twig snap behind him. He turned thinking to find Grey Wind, or Summer, but was surprised by what he found.

Margaery had followed Robb as he left the Great Hall. She had been watching him the entire evening. She couldn't get the scene from the lake out of her head. For once the rumors had been true. Robb Stark was handsome, dressed in his light leather outfit, that accented his red-brown hair well. She found it difficult looking at him, without remembering him swimming in the lake in all his glory. When he would turn his gaze on her, she would quickly avoid his eyes in hope of saving herself embarrassment, as if he could read her thoughts.

Then the exchange between Robb and the Kingslayer happened. She had watched Robb's face grow from friendly, to angry, in mere moments. Robb was looking at her, when Jamie had been whispering something in his ear that made him snap. She had to know what he had said, what could the Kingslayer have said to set him off in such a way? She had to find out. Was it about her?

Margaery excused herself from her table, raising an eyebrow from her brother Loras, and an approving smile and nod from her grandmother. She stood up and went after him. Fitting for a Northern lord, she had followed him to the godswood. It's ground was covered in a wet mossy grass, from the rains the day before. She felt the soft earth beneath her feet. As she slowly pressed further into the godswood to find Robb, she soon realized how dark it was. The overgrown trees with smokeberry vines, hadn't been manicured like they were in Highgarden. They were obstructing her vision and she lost sight of him.

That was until the moon came out from behind the clouds, illuminating the acre of land, in a glow of moonlight. She stopped when she saw him, standing by the great oak heart tree. His head down, and hand up against it's white painted pace, he seemed to be praying. She took in the situation in front of her, and had a feeling that she didn't belong here. That she was intruding on something sacred. She quickly moved backwards, but stepped on a fallen branch. When she looked up, she met the gaze of a very surprised Robb Stark.

"Lady Margaery?" Robb said, surprise clearly evident in his voice. He looked her up and down, taking in her appearance. Her shoes and bottom of her dress were all muddy. The rest of her dress was slightly damp, from the wet leaves. He smiled at her, showing his handsome features and clean teeth. "What are you doing out here?"

"I wanted to make sure you were ok" she replied, as she cautiously moved closer to him. His warm smile through the darkness was so inviting, and a little bit dangerous at the same time. She stopped when she was a little bit more than an arm length away.

Robb looked down hanging his head in shame, not able to meet her eyes. "Not one of my finer moments, to be sure."

She took a step further. "What did he say? You were looking at me when..."

Robb looked up quickly and shook his head. "We did talk about you, but that wasn't what got me upset." He said, she motioned her head for him to continue. He looked away again, and had a far away look in his eye. "The Kingslayer was just trying to get under my skin."

She wasn't satisfied with that answer, it was clear whatever Jamie had said still bothered him. She was about to moved in closer, when suddenly she saw a pair of glowing yellow eyes appear behind Robb. Her breathing stopped as she saw them, and unconsciously began to back away. Robb looked at her with worry, noticing her sudden fear. He looked behind him, and then saw what had caused her fear.

"Come here boy" he said to the eyes, revealing the Direwolf that had snuck up on her at the lake. She wanted to turn and run away, but Robb's voice made her stop. "This is Grey Wind. It's ok, he wont hurt you." Robb said as the wolf moved up beside him. Robb put his hand on the wolf's back and began to lightly pet him.

She was still not budging. Robb could still see the fear laced in her eyes. "I promise, he wont hurt you, trust me."he said softly to her. She breathed in, and bravely moved toward the animal. When she stood in front of Grey Wind, Robb smiled and nodded at her. "It's ok, your too pretty for him to bite."

She smiled weakly at him, before reaching her hand out slowly to touch the animal. She put her hand on the wolf's back, and began to lightly pet him; finally letting out the breath she had been silently holding. "He's so soft." She said amazed, the wolf then licked her hand, and she laughed at him.

"I think he likes you." Robb said.

She looked back at Robb. "That's a relief, I don't think it would be a very good sign to be disliked by a direwolf, when I am set to marry a Stark." She said smiling at Robb.

Robb laughed, "No, I guess not."

"So, you are going to be in the tourney tomorrow, from what I hear." She said looking at him.

He nodded "Aye, hopefully I will get to go up against the Kingslayer."

"You still didn't tell me what he said to you." She said as she put her hand on his, the one that was resting on Grey Winds back.

Robb looked down at their hands for a long minute before speaking. "Dance with me, and I'll tell you." he said taking her hand in his own.

"What here? She said incredulously.

Robb smiled and nodded his head. "I would ask we go back into the hall, but seeing as how you've ruined your dress. What would the other Lords and ladies think, it wouldn't be proper." he said with sarcasm dripping from his voice.

"and dancing in the mud is?" She said with amusement, as he took her by the hand. He led her to a spot right next to the heart tree that was still somewhat dry.

"Maybe...Maybe not" He said as he put his hands around her slender waist, while she put her arms around his neck. He certainly wasn't a timid boy, she thought to herself. His arms were strong, and his chest, and shoulders were sturdy. Everything about him screamed prince of the North. She found that she liked it. Grey Wind lied down in front of them, as if he was on guard, as they slowly swayed to the quiet sounds of the godswood.

"You still didn't tell me" she said as she rested her head on his chest. "I thought you Starks honored your word?" she said her eyes testing him. Would he continue to deflect, or would he open up to her?

Margaery felt his chest breath in a heavy breath. "He talked about my uncle, and grandfather." He said as he looked down at her. "I trust you've heard the story."

She nodded her head sadly at him. Of course she heard it, it was one of the key events that triggered Robert's Rebellion. Such a tragedy, and a horrid tale, she had always thought. No matter which side her family fought on. It was still a sad story, no matter which way you looked at it.

"No matter how many times I hear it..." she could feel him start to get upset again in her arms.

Margaery leaned up and kissed him gently on the cheek "It's ok, I understand. You don't need to go any further." She said as she rested her head back against his chest.

They continued to sway in silence to the sounds of crickets in the dark, neither really wanted to leave the others company just yet. If someone would have told Margaery Tyrell yesterday, that she would feel safe, in the dark woods, standing next to a direwolf, with a boy she barley knew. She would have laughed in their face and called them a fool. But here she was, and she didn't want to leave. "I'll be rooting for you tomorrow." She said softly.

Robb looked at her surprised "You know I might be going up against your brother at some point right?"

She smiled at him coyly. "He shouldn't be the one to win all the tourneys."

Robb smiled before looking up at the moon, and gauged where it was in the sky. "We should get back, it's starting to get late. I'm sure my father will have a few words for me when I return" he said

She nodded her head reluctantly "I suppose so."

Robb held his arm out for her. "I'll walk you back" he said

"Thank you my lord." she replied as she looped her arm in his.

"Just call me Robb, my lady"

"Well Robb, then call me Margaery... and thank you for the dance." She said, as they began walking out of the godswood.

* * *

**A/N**

I know no tourney yet. Promise it will be in the next chapter. I wanted to get a little feud going before hand.

What ya think let me know, always appreciated.

Cheers


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N- **I just want to take a quick moment to thank everyone who reviewed. Your guys are awesome! Also a quick thank you to anyone who liked and favorite, or just read.

Dracones yes it is a Pearl Jam quote. Only a true PJ fan would recognize that. Cool you spotted that. Yea I saw them a couple times, in Washington D.C and Philadelphia. They always put on a great show, play like 30+ songs every concert.

I saw another asking about Jon Snow. I do have an idea and plan for Jon, and he definitely has a role to play. Though when and what, I guess you'll have to see.

As Always **Mr. George R.R. Martin owns ALL rights.**

* * *

Five

When Robb returned to the to The of the Hand, he went straight to find his father. He wasn't going to try to ignore him, he knew what he did wasn't honorable. He found his father at his desk in his solar. He was combing through a massive book by the candlelight. The moon shone into the room, giving way to Ned's silhouette. Ned eyed his son as Robb stopped in front of his desk with his hands behind his back.

"I see you've finally made it back." Ned said his attention back to the book in front of him."Quite a commotion you caused tonight." Ned continued as he turned the page.

Robb put his head down. "I'm sorry father, I know I made a mistake. I accept full responsibility."

Ned eyed his son. He knew the Kinglsayer was good at goading people into a fight. He did it to himself on more than one occasion. Ned had wanted to smack that satisfied smug off of Jaime Lannister's face for the last eighteen years. He was still disappointed in his son, for making it a spectacle for everyone to see. Yet he understood his actions. "Your lucky the king found it more amusing than I did, when I found out."

Robb kept his head down unable to meet his fathers gaze. He knew what was coming. He could feel his father holding the great sword Ice, and bringing it down on his hopes of competing in the tourney.

The room was quite for a long minute before Ned finally spoke. "Nothing like that will ever happen again do I make myself clear." Robb silently nodded his head.

"Now go on to your room, you have a long day ahead of you tomorrow. You best get some rest."

Robb looked at his father his eyes widening in surprise. He couldn't believe that, that was it, there had to be more.

"Don't look at me like that. Go on before I change my mind." Ned said, as Robb backed away and started for the door. When he reached the door his father's voice stopped him in his tracks.

"The King left something for you in your room. Be sure to thank him when you see him tomorrow. You owe him more than you know."

Robb nodded his head in understanding, and a little curious what could the King have left him? "Yes, father." as Robb turned and walked out of the room. He stopped when he was right outside the door. "Oh, by the way, you wont have to lie to mother in the letter you send her." Robb said he's he then bounded out of his father's solar and made his way to his room. Leaving his father to ponder his sons meaning.

* * *

It was a beautiful day for the first day of the tournament. Not a cloud in the sky, the weather was warm with a slight gentle breeze. Beyond the city walls lied the tourney grounds. Where knights, lords, ladies, from all around the Seven Kingdoms gathered to participate, and watch the tourney. A hundred pavilions had been raised beside the river, and the common folk came out in droves by the thousands, to watch the games.

There were to be three events in the Tournament of the Trident. There would be an archery competition, the victor would be named Master Archer of the Seven, as well as given twenty thousand gold dragons. The next event was the melee. Where fighters battle each other one-on-one until the other yields, until there is only one fighter remaining. He would be named, Master Arms-men of the Seven. With thirty-thousand gold dragons. The main event and most popular was the joust. Where two armored knights, aim to knock each other off their mounts with a jousting lance. The winner would named champion of the Seven, winning fifty-thousand gold dragons. The jousting champion also would name any woman in the crowd the Queen of Love and Beauty.

The Starks traveled in the company of the Tyrells on the way to the tourney. Ned was on his horse riding next to Mace Tyrell. Ned had appointed Mace, the master of ships. A condition for Margaery's betrothal to Robb, was for the Tyrells to have a position on the small council. Ever since Robert's Rebellion, the Tyrells haven't always been a welcomed sight by the King. They fought for the Targaryens in the war; and there is nothing the King hates more than a Targaryen. They were tolerated but not always welcomed. Mace Tyrell was determined he and his family, have more influence in the Royal Court, and the Starks were helping him get this.

Margaery rode in a carriage to the tourney grounds, outside of the city walls. Across form her sat her mother Lady Aleri, and grandmother Olenna Redwyne. Sitting right beside her was the young and pretty Sansa Stark. The thirteen year old Sansa was dressed in a green gown, that brought out her auburn hair. She had fashioned her hair into a ponytail, the same style as Margaery's. Margaery thought the girl was sweet, if a bit naive.

Margaery looked out the carriage window and could see Arya Stark riding a pony, next her brother Bran. "Your sister doesn't like carriages I take it?" Margaery asked Sansa.

Sansa looked out the window, and regarded her sister out the window and huffed in annoyance. Arya was wearing her plain worn out beige tunic she always wore. Her face always sweaty, and dirty, from her "dancing" lessons.

"Sometimes I wonder if we are even real sisters. All she cares about are her stupid dancing lessons, and running around and getting herself into trouble." Sansa said her face turning sour.

Margaery smiled at the girl. "She looks cute."

"Your too kind Lady Margaery, she isn't a proper Lady." Sansa replied

Margaery eyed her grandmother, and smiled playfully at Sansa. "are any of us truly?"

Sansa looked at her confused. "What do you mean?"

Margaery put her arm around her in a hug. "Nothing, sweet girl. We all are to be sisters soon, we shouldn't keep things from each other. I intend to get to know Arya as well."

Sansa rolled her eyes "good luck with that." Margaery looked at her grandmother, and the two shared a silent laugh.

Their company soon arrived at the tourney grounds and stopped in front of the grand stands that had been built for the tournament. Many master carpenters, and woodworkers, had been commissioned to help build the stands for the King. The stands were able to hold four-hundred. The Stag of Baratheon, and the Lion of Lannister, had been carved into the many poles, and beams that helped to support the structure.

They took their seats among the other high lords and ladies. They were seated in the front row of the stands. About out ten yards away from the King and the royal family. Where you sat in the stands for the tourney, was often an indicator of how much influence, and power, you or your family held in Westeros.

Ned sat down next to Mace on his right, with Bran sitting on his left. He turned and looked at his son, who was in a conversation with Arya next to him.

"So you two, what was it you two wanted to talk to me about?" Ned said to his children as he leaned in close to them, with a smile.

Arya and Bran looked at each other quickly before they both spoke out. "We want to trade places." They said together in unison.

Ned eyed them both oddly, trade places? What were they talking about.

Arya rolled her eyes, she put her hand over Bran's mouth playfully, "I'll tell him." she said.

"I want to go back to Winterfell, I'll go back with Robb when he leaves after the wedding." Arya said

Bran took Arya's hand off of his mouth. "I want to stay here with you, I want to squire, and become a knight." Bran said with hope in his eyes.

Ned smiled at his two children. "Look at you two, scheming like your on the small council. How long have you two been thinking about this?"

They looked at each other for a moment. Before replying "years" in unison. Ned laughed.

"Is this what you both want?"

They nodded their heads together. "Alright, I'll see what I can do. But no promises" Bran and Arya smiled at each other and both became incredibly exited.

Sansa sat in between Margaery and her grandmother Olenna. Garlan Tyrell was seated on the other side of Margaery .Garlan was similar in appearance, to the younger Loras, but was taller and more broadly built, and had a beard. Although he had no interest in the games, or the glory that came with it. He didn't like the attention or notoriety. He was sitting next to his pregnant wife, Lady Leonette. A pretty, and dainty girl, with bright blue eyes and blonde hair.

"You didn't want to participate in the tourney Ser Garlan?" Sansa asked leaning her head forward so she could look at him.

Garlan turned and smiled at Sansa. "No, I'm content with just watching." he said as he put his arm around his wife. Lady Leonette smiled, and cozied up closer to her husband. "I am very happy he doesn't participate. Too many horrid accidents happen in these events."

"Yes...But they are a spectacle." Margaery said, as the tourney herald came out onto the grounds in front of them announcing the beginning of the games.

The games had begun with the archery competition. Many viewed the archery competition as a mere warm up to the main event. The lords and ladies ,casually watched as they mainly conversed with each other about the upcoming joust. Many lords were making bets with each other on who would win. In the end it was Theon Greyjoy who took home the archery title. Wearing the Kraken sigil on his armor. The gathered crowd looked on disdainfully at the young Greyjoy as he won. Still spiteful over the Greyjoy rebellion, which was still a little to raw in peoples minds. Bran had seemed to be the only one clapping, and shouting, cheering Theon on. Theon waved to the crowd in victory, and knelt before Robert as he named him Master Archer of the Seven.

The Melee was next and was sometimes times the most brutal part of the tournament. Men were often times maimed, gouged, wounded, and even killed, and that was no expection today. The crown prince Joffrey's personal bodyguard Sandor Clegane or better known as "The Hound" had killed a young knight from the Riverlands. The Hound had swung his sword so hard, that when it connected with the young knights helmet, his sword stuck to the metal as if it was still molten. The contents of his face leaked out of the heavy helm, just like the rivers that flowed from his homeland. Causing a loud gasp from the nobles, although loud cheering, and clapping, could be heard from Joffrey. He seemed to love the fact that his dog had killed someone in such a brutal manner, more than him just winning the round. The Hound would then go on to win the melee, being named master-armsmen of the seven. He smiled darkly at Sansa, as he walked by her, causing her to tremble in fear.

The Herald then came out announcing the main event the joust. Bran got on the edge of his seat as the riders were first all announced individually. The first rider out was none other, than the golden lion Jaime Lanister. He wore golden plated armor, with a golden lion helmet, his white cloak of the Kingsguard was whipping behind him. As he galloped past the crowds, many of the small-folk women began swooning at the sight of him. He stopped midway and waved at the crowed, bowing on his horse in front of the King and Queen.

The next few came riders came out Bran wasn't familiar with. A knight from the Stormlands, and a couple knights from Dorne. Names he didn't care to recognize. Then out rode Ser Gregor Clegane thundering past the crowd in all black. Bran stood wide eyed at the large man. He had never seen a man so big in his life. He wasn't sure how the horse was able to carry him on his back. "That's the mountain." Arya said to him." As Ser Gregor thundered right past them, not stopping to look at anybody.

"I hope Robb doesn't have to go up against him." Bran said

Lord Yarn Royce of the Veil came out next out, dressed in bronze armor. Bran had remembered him, from when Lord Royce had visited Winterfell, once before. He was a friend of his father's. He was good with a sword from what he remembered. His two sons Andar and Robar rode out behind their father. Then came out a flurry of riders Bran didn't recognize again their sigils blazing behind them proudly. He did recognize a few. Freys of the Crossing, there were a lot of Freys here he thought, five to be exact.

Then out rode Loras Tyrell the knight of the flowers. He was said to be one of the most handsome men in the Seven Kingdoms. He had thick flowing brown hair like his sister Margaery, his armor was silver with colorful flowers painted on it. He trotted by waving and, handing out roses, to some of the pretty girls as he rode past them. "I thought the girls liked the Kingslayer." Bran said to his sister who laughed. "He looks too girly." Arya said back to him.

After a few more riders passed by, The Kings youngest brother Renly Baratheon rode out in beautiful green armor. His long black hair flowing behind him in the wind. Many people said that Renly looked similar to Robert when he was young. More knights rode out from the westernlands, and the fingers, then finally out came Robb. Though Bran didn't quite realize it was his older brother at first. Robb rode out dressed in a suit of silver plated armor. A large direwolf had been branded on the chest-plate, with sapphire eyes. He had a silver wolf's-head helm on, which made him look fierce, and a little bit older, than his seventeen years of age. Bran stood to his feet and cheered for his brother, as he slowly passed him. Robb spotted him on his way by, and smiled and waved at him. Bran watched as Margaery stood to her feet, as Robb stopped his horse in front of her. She then tied a piece of teal cloth around his arm. He bowed politely to her, and then trotted off. Bran turned to his father. "Where did Robb get that armor, he didn't have it when he arrived in Kings Landing?" Bran asked.

Ned moved in close to his son. "The King got it for him." Bran's eyes lit up. "Do you think I can get a suit like that someday father?" Ned laughed "I thought you wanted golden armor, with a white cloak?" he said to Bran.

"either one works for me!" Bran said

Ned laughed "One day perhaps, you still need to learn how to use a sword, before you wear the armor."Bran nodded his head, as he turned his attention back towards the grounds. As the herald announced the first two riders to compete.

The jousting went for a long time. Bran hadn't seen anything like it in his life, it was so exhilarating. The clattering of lances off of armor. The sounds the horses would make as the riders thundered past each other. The loud collective roars of cheering, and gasps, as riders won and lost. Bran loved every second of it. He had cheered and yelled as loud as he could whenever Robb would win. He was sure he wouldn't be able to speak correctly the next day. The horses had pounded the green grassy field so hard, that they had turned the field upside down, showing just the brown earth beneath it.

The Kingslayer had been on a tear, all day. He had unseated Yarne Royce, a man from dorne, and a frey, so easily, he had defeated each one of them on his first pass. It was almost as if the other men didn't even have lances. Bran didn't see how anyone was going to beat Jaime Lannister. Though he supposed his next opponent had a good chance. Ser Loras, had bested Jamie once before. Loras rode well all day, defeating men much larger, and older, than he. Bran had watched as Mace Tyrell, stood and cheered on his son, as he won all his matches. It was very contrasting to his own father, who just sat and silently clapped for Robb.

Robb had seemed to surprise everyone at the tournament. He rode with skill, and precision, as he unseated a knight from the stormlands, quickly and soundly. He had a bout was against "Black" Walder Frey, that had gotten everyone talking. Robb knocked him clear off of his horse, sending him flying backwards a good ten feet, as the horse kept on running without its rider. The crowd and common folk went wild at seeing the display. He also unseated Renly Baratheon, Robb had helped him back to his feet after the bout. Renly was well loved by the people, and appreciated Robb's display of chivalry. The Nobles began talking amongst each other about him, the young wolf, they began saying. Robb was one of the final four that remained. Though his next slotted opponent gave Bran the chills. Ser Gregor Clegane the Mountain seemed unstoppable. In one of the Mountains victories he broke Beric Dondarrion's shoulder when the impact of his lance hit him there. To make matters worse, as he was going down, Berric's leg got tangled on his horse's reign as it dragged him through the dirt, before he finally slipped off. They then carted him off the track, on a wagon as he lay unconscious.

The had King called an end to the Joust for the day. As the day was now dark, the moon now visible in the night sky. The smallfolk made their way back to their homes, talking about the upcoming final rounds. The court moved to the riverside by the pavilions to take part in the feast. The smell of roasted pork, and venison filled the air. The cooks had been at it all day, preparing for the entirety the noble class. Tables and benches had been raised outside of the pavillions filled with various fruits, and fresh bread, and wine. As the nobles gathered and feasted with the participants of the games.

Bran had seen his father in discussion with the King as they traveled together, on their way from the tourney grounds to the riverside. They sat with the Royal Family during the feast. He was sitting in front of one of his favorite meals, freshly caught grilled salmon. He was so hungry from all the excitement from the day. He could hear Sansa's voice from across the table calling him a savage, as he devoured his fish. Arya threw a grape at her as she said it. Ned gave Arya a stern warning glare, and she sunk back down in her chair next to Bran. Bran smiled at her as her gave her a piece of his bread.

The King sat at the head of the table a few seats down from him, the Queen was nowhere to be found. He put his wine down on the table, and turned his attention towards him. "So I hear you want to be a squire, and become a knight?" The King said to Bran.

Bran sat wide eyed, while he chewed on his bread slowly. "Yea" he said, with the bread still in his mouth.

The King laughed at him. "It just so happens, I'm in need of another squire myself. You wouldn't happen to be interested would you." Bran's eyes lit up, and he nodded his head up and down so fast that he it felt like it would fall off.

Robert eyed Ned and smiled at the young boy. "Good it's settled then, you can show that stupid Lancel Lannister what a real squire is supposed to do. I'll have Ser Barristan show you what to do, after the end of the tournament." Bran's smile couldn't get any bigger, he would squire for the King! And be trained by Ser Barristan the Bold! He couldn't believe it. It was what he had always wanted.

The tournament was everything Robb had thought it would be, a pure adrenaline rush. The feeling of dismounting his opponent, crushing his lance into their armor, watching them fall, and then the cheer of the crowd that followed. It was a high he had never experienced before, and he loved every second of it. He was still dressed in his silver armor, as most of the knights were. He couldn't believe his eyes when he saw it shining in the moonlight the night before, on the armor stand next to his bed. He read the note the King left him, it was only one sentence. "_Show those fools what real warriors can do."_

He was talking with Theon by the river. Theon held up his archery trophy in the moonlight, holding it up like it was a newborn baby. "Told you I'm the better archer." Theon sad as he lightly padded Robb in the chest-plate.

"I never said you weren't. Besides I didn't even take part in it. The joust is what people care about." Robb replied laughing.

"Yea well, twenty thousand gold dragons disagrees with you." Theon said as he pulled out one of his gold pouch winnings, and shook it in Robb's face.

Robb rolled his eyes at him. "Let me guess going to the brothel tonight?"

Theon nodded his head. "The cunts down here are nice and warm. Littlefinger's brothel is the best quality in Westeros. Maybe I'll take on two at a time tonight. You could come too, my treat." Theon said.

Robb shook his head. "No that's quite alright, you know how I feel about those places. Besides I don't think Margaery would like the idea of it too much." Robb said

Theon laughed, and raised an eyebrow at him. "You going soft on me Stark? You haven't fallen for her with just one look have you?"

Robb rolled his eyes at him, and punched him lightly in the arm. "Soft? I'm about to win the tournament. I wouldn't call that soft."

"You didn't win yet, you still have to get past the Mountain." Theon replied.

"I can take him down." Robb said with confidence.

"Whatever you say, Did you see what his brother did today. I could see at least a dozen men lose their breakfast from where I stood. And the Hound is the gentler brother one of the two." Theon said as he held up a piece of gold to the moonlight. "I'm going to put these coins to good use. Why don't you go and find that lady love of yours. Maybe she'll let you poke her tonight, you may not live to see the end of tomorrow." Theon said humorously, as he started towards the city.

Robb watched as Theon walked away from him, and disappeared amongst the throngs of various knights and lords, and ladies. He started to make his way towards his family, when he was stopped by a tall man in green armor, and long flowing black hair. Robb instantly recognized him as Renly Bartheon the Kings youngest brother.

"There you are, I've been looking for you all night." Renly said to Robb.

Robb took a step back, and pivoted into a defensive stance, thinking he was about to get into a fight. Robb had unseated him in the joust, he instinctively thought Renly was looking for some payback. After his incident with the Kingslayer he wasn't taking any chances.

Renly saw Robb's reaction and put his hands up in the air. "I come in peace, I'm no Lannister. You ride well Stark. I just wanted to invite you to come and have a drink with me."

Renly said as he put his arm around Robb's shoulder, guiding him towards his tent. Robb was a little taken aback, he didn't expect the friendliness, and why was he leaning on him so closely. _"He must be drunk."_ Robb thought to himself.

"That's handsome armor you have on there." Renly said, as he leaned more heavily on Robb, as they made their way towards his tent. "It really brings out the blue in your eyes." He continued.

Robb raised his eyebrows and gave him an odd look. A little put off by the compliment. That was something that Sansa would say to him. "Uh, thank you." Robb said a little awkwardly.

They entered Renly's tent where Ser Loras was sitting in a chair still in his armor as well. He looked up and saw Renly leaning heavily on Robb, as they walked in. If Robb wasn't mistaken he could see his eyes mist over in anger, or was it jealously... just for the briefest of moments before he stood up.

"Robb Stark, you rode well today. You know the common folk, are starting talk about you a great deal." Loras said as he approached him with his hand out.

Robb shook his hand, and smile gratefully. "Thank you, you rode just as well Ser Loras."

Renly went towards the back of the tent, and brought some wine out for everyone. Loras motioned for Robb to sit down "Please, just Loras, we are to be family by law soon enough."

Robb nodded and sat down and took the wine that was offered. "Got to hand it to my brother, he certainly knows his wine. This Dornish is straight from Sunspear." Renly said as he gave a cup to both Loras and Robb.

Renly sat down next to Loras, a little closer than what friends normally do. "We enjoyed your little episode last night. It was quite the hot topic at the feast all night long." Loras said, as he took a sip of wine.

Robb looked down at the wine and slowly took a sip, still a little ashamed of his actions. "And there it is, that face. Stark pride, in it's purest form right there. The look of shame, when they do anything slightly dishonorable. Do you have any idea, how long I've wanted to do that to the Kingslayer. He truly is a royal pain in the ass. I thought Robert's heart would stop, he was laughing so hard." Renly chuckled as he took another sip of wine.

"Yes. You certainly know how to get people talking about you." Loras said amused.

Robb smiled slightly. "I hope you don't take offense Loras, but I do hope I get to face the Kingslayer tomorrow."

"None taken, I'm sure you do. But I hope you know that wont happen." Loras said smiling with confidence. "I'm curious though, where did you run off to yesterday. My sister went out after you, and came back to our families quarters late; with a big smile on her face, and her dress all wet and muddy." He finished with his eyebrows raised, and a playful grin on his face.

Robb turned a little red. "We just walked through the godswood." Renly and Loras, eyed each other, and smiled. "Nothing happened! We just..." Robb said quickly.

Loras waved his hand, and laughed lightly at Robb cutting him off. "It's fine, I don't need to know the details. Just curious is all. I haven't seen her smile like that in a long time. Loras said softly.

Robb turned his attention back towards Renly. "If the King dislikes the Lannisters so much, why does he surround himself with so many?" He said, wanting to change the subject.

Renly leaned forward in his seat, growing serious. "I feel I can speak plainly to you Robb. The Baratheons, and Starks, have been long been ally's. I'd like this, to be the start of a strong friendship between us."

Robb nodded his head silently urging Renly to continue. "It's the Queen you should be worried about. It's she who surrounds herself, and the King, with all the Lannister men, and soldiers. She is a vixen that woman. Don't trust her, and never underestimate her. She is always plotting, and scheming, behind everyone's back. She has spies, and eyes, all over the city. She has turned her gaze onto your father. I fear for him."

That sounded odd to Robb. What could his father do to upset the Queen. Granted she didn't seem all that fond of his father or the King for that matter. She just seemed to have that Lannister trait of being stuck up royalty with a silver spoon, or rather, golden spoon in her mouth. Though Robb could see the seriousness of Renlys face. He didn't appear to be just making it up, and he has been in Kings Landing far longer than Robb. "My father why? What has he done to upset the Queen?"

"I don't know, but I know her spies are following him everywhere he goes." Renly said.

"You should tell my father," Robb replied

"I did, he thinks I am just being paranoid." Renly said.

"Maybe he's right, Eddard Stark is Hand of the King, and best friends with the King. What could Cersei really do to him? " Loras said smiling at him.

Renly kept his face serious. "Trust me Robb, the Queen is not your ally. Watch yourself while your here in the city. I'm sure she is watching you as well."

Robb nodded his head at Renly, for some reason he was inclined to believe him. He turned when he heard the curtains to the tent open, as Margaery came through, with her hands covering her eyes. "Loras father is looking for you, please tell me your decent."

Robb looked at her oddly, as she said those words.

"It's ok sister, you can open your eyes." Loras said.

Margaery opened her eyes, and saw her brother and Renly in conversation with Robb Stark, Margaery thought it peculiar. She raised her highbrows as she saw the boys still in their armor. She smiled as she looked between them. Loras in his silver, flower painted armor, Robbs was silver as well, but with blue accents. Whereas Renly's was a beautiful shining jade-green color. "_They say women are the only ones who like pretty things. Ha!" _She said to herself.

"That's my cue, is he still with the Starks?" Loras asked.

"Yes, he's sitting with The Hand, at the Kings table." Margaery replied,

Loras nodded "It was nice meeting you Robb, good luck out there tomorrow." Robb nodded his head and wished him good luck as well. There was a short awkward silence for a minute, Renly watched as Robb and Margaery silently gazed at one another. He coughed, and quickly stood up himself. "I'll go help Loras find your father." Renly said as he made his way out to follow Loras.

"Hey" Robb said softly to her, as they were now alone in the tent.

"Hi" Margaery replied, rocking back and forth on her heels slightly.

"Do you want some wine?" Robb said standing up, walking over to the nightstand, pouring himself another cup. She nodded her head, as she sat down on the edge of Renly's bed.

"You rode well today." Margaery said as she took the cup of wine from Robb, as he sat down next to her on the bed.

Robb gave her a small grin. "If I had a gold dragon every time someone told me that tonight, I would be as rich as a Lannister."

Margaery eyed him with a grin "Or a Tyrell"

Robb laughed softly at her, as he took a sip of wine. "Aye, or a Tyrell."

"I had a good time last night." Margaery said to him. Robb smiled but his attention, seemed elsewhere. He was staring straight ahead at a candle that rested on the table in the corner. She could see the flame burning against the blue of his eyes. Whatever he was thinking about, seemed to be important.

"Something wrong?" She asked him.

He turned to her slightly. "It's nothing." he said to her, looking back at the candle.

"We are to be man and wife soon. We should be able to talk to each other, No?" Margaery replied.

Robb turned his attention back to her. "Just something Renly said, about the Queen." He said it, though his voice was strange, as he didn't quite believe it.

"He thinks she plots against my father."

Margaery didn't know the Queen all that well. She knew she didn't seem to care much for Ned Stark, or her husband, for that matter. Every time she was in attendance with her and either of them, she would notice the angry glances, and irritable body language. But to plot against Ned Stark, meant to plot against the King. She pondered what the Queen could hope to gain.

Margaery gave him a curious look. "What do you think?"

Robb exhaled deeply, before turning to her. "I don't really know what to think. Things are done much differently down here in the South. No one is who they say and claim to be." Margaery gave him an approving smile. She reached her hand out, and began toying with the piece of fabric from her dress she wore last night, which was still wrapped around Robb's arm. She could sense he didn't like the current subject to much, she wasn't going to stress it on him.

"Are you nervous at all, about tomorrow." She said, rubbing the fine silk softly in her hands.

Robb watched her, as she played with her favour on his arm. He turned his attention back to the candle that was burning in room in front of them. "My father always taught me to never underestimate my opponent. No matter how big, or small. The mountain is formidable, but not invincible. But if I'm being completely honest, yes I am a little nervous. He is like no other man I have ever seen." he said.

"You keep on surprising me." Margaery said, as Robb looked at her curiously. "Most men would laugh, or cock their head high, denying their fear with a false sense of Bravado."

Robb smiled at her, "Yes well, you don't know me too well."

Margaery leaned in a little closer. "I'm starting to like the idea of finding out more."

Robb's head involuntarily inched it's way closer to hers. As he gazed into her large brown eyes. Her scent was intoxicating, she smelt of a flower garden just after the rain. "What about you, anything I should know about? Anything dangerous?" Robb said, as his mouth stopped just inches away from hers.

Margaery's breath tickled his senses as she spoke. "You know what they say, a rose still has it's thorns." She said, as she closed her eyes closing the distance between them. Their lips met for the briefest of moments, like a flash of lightning in the sky, before they were forced apart. The sound of the curtain opening of Renly's tent, and the jubilant shouts of a young boy, caused them to jump apart just as quickly.

"Robb! Robb! I'm going to squire for the King!" Bran said, as he ran into the tent. He had been on cloud nine since the King had told him the news. He wanted to tell his older brother, as soon as he found out. When Ser Loras Tyrell had come to their table, he told him where Robb was, and ran he as fast his feet could carry him; Bumping into a few Lords and Ladies on the way.

When he entered the room, Robb stood to his feet in his armor smiling at him; lifting him in the air and setting him down on the bed between Margaery and him. "Where did you learn your manners, sneaking up on us like that?" Robb said pretending to be mad at him, through a fake angry look.

"Sorry" He said sheepishly, looking in between the two.

"Margaery this is my younger brother Bran. He can get really exited about certain things. Bran this is Margaery she is...well."

"Your sister by law... Soon enough at least." She said smiling at Robb with a flash desire, just for a moment before looking back down at Bran. "And of course I know who you are Bran. I could hear you over everyone, at the Tourney today. Cheering on your big brother."

Bran turned a little red, as Margaery looked at him her with her big brown eyes. He thought she was the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen. Ever since he first saw her, he had developed a slight crush on her. She was wearing another one of her southern dresses, exposing her back, and cut lower on her neckline, exposing some of the skin that lay beneath. "So what's this, your squiring for the King?" Margaery asked, smiling down at him.

"Yea he just told me. I told my father I wanted to stay in Kings Landing, and become a knight. I'm going to train with Ser Barristan the Bold!" Bran said bouncing up and down on the bed between them.

Robb and Margery looked at each other, and smiled. "Is that so?" Robb said, as Bran shook his head up and down. Robb stood up and made his way to the back of the tent. He had spotted a couple of swords still in their scabbards. He then moved some of the chairs and small tables, out of the way to make some more room in the large tent.

"Ok Ser Bran Stark of Winterfell, show me what you got." Robb said, as he handed Bran one of the swords. Bran's eyes went wide, this was a real sword. He had to hold it with both of his hands, and it still was too heavy for him. All the times he held a sword before, it was smaller blunt blade, or a wooden training sword."

Robb nodded his head at Bran silently telling him it was ok. "Your going to be squiring for a king now. You should know the weight of a real sword. You need to realize it's not a toy. I won't have my brother's first lesson with a real sword, be from a southerner." Robb said, as he winked an eye at Margaery.

She just smiled back at him amused. She had fixed herself up at the head of the bed by the pillows, and she stuck her tongue out playfully at Robb.

"I am the leader of a group wildlings, that has come south of the wall, terrorizing, burning, and killing, your people, and their homes. What do Starks do when wildlings attack?" Robb said, as he hacked at Bran slowly, making it easy for him to parry.

"We protect our people." Bran said as he deflected Robb's attack. Robb quickly countered Bran's lazy hack, he then moved in close disarming him easily, as the sword fell to the ground next to him. "Not like that your not." Robb said, as his sword was now pointed at Bran's belly.

Robb picked the sword back up, and handed it to back to Bran. "Remember don't just stand there and hack. You need to pay attention to what I'm doing, move your feet, and anticipate my movements."

"The sword is too heavy." Bran said as he held it up with both hands.

"Oh my mistake, I thought you were a knight. Not a little boy." Robb said as he attacked Bran again.

Bran was quicker this time, parrying a couple of times, but Robb still disarmed him quickly. "Better, but your still dead" Robb said. He handed Bran his sword back. "This time really watch me. I have armor on, you don't. What can an unarmored opponent use to their advantage against an armored one?" Before Bran could answer Robb swung his sword.

Bran parried Robb's attack and this time rolled his body underneath Robb's larger frame, and slashed back, hitting Robb in the back of his armor. Making a loud clanging sound. Robb fell over, and yelled out in fake pain. Bran put his foot on top of Robb's chest in victory. "Speed...And now the wildlings lay dead, and my people saved." Bran said smiling from ear to ear. Margaery clapped as she lied on the bed. "My hero" she said smiling at Bran, who turned red, when he looked at her. She stood up and gave him a peck on the cheek, as his smile grew even bigger.

Robb slowly got to his feet. And kneeled in front of Bran so he was eye level with him. "Good job, but don't let it go to your head, the next time we duel, I won't let you win. Your going to be in the south now, but you will always be of the north. What are our words?"

"Winter is Coming" Bran said

"What do we do when winter comes?" Robb asked.

"We stay together." Bran replied.

Robb nodded his head "Remember that"

"C'mon you two, there is still a feast going on, you can talk of winter when it comes. There is still summer left." Margaery said as she held the curtains to the tent open. The two brothers walked towards exit, and they made their way back out to the festivities of the night.

* * *

**A/N**

Tourney isn't done yet, there will be more action to come.

Thanks for reading, let me know bad, good, whatever.

Cheers


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N**

hello again, back with another chapter, though not as long. Again thanks for reading, reviewing, following, and favoring.

**Mr. George R.R. Martin owns all**

* * *

The next day was the championship rounds. The sky was overcast, with a Grey wall of clouds blocking out the sun. It was lightly raining, a cool and gentle rain that, cooled the temperature against the summer heat. The small-folk gathered back in full force, the light drizzle only emboldening their want to watch the upcoming Jousts. The Nobles, and Ladies, came back, to see who would be crowned champion. They had put giant tarps atop of the stands, so the nobles and court wouldn't be rained on. The King sat in his makeshift wooden throne, sitting next to his Queen; who actually seemed to be in a fine mood. The four remaining riders rode past, waving their hands, their houses sigils displayed on a soft velvet blanket, thrown across the back of their horses. The Lion of Lannister, the Golden Rose of Tyrell. The Stark Direwolf, and finally the Three Dogs of house Clegane.

The first match was to be Robb Stark, against Ser Gregor Clegane, the Mountain. Nobles began squabbling amongst themselves, as to who was going to win. Petyr Baelish the master of coin, more commonly known as Littlefinger; was betting along with half of the court on the Mountain. The mountain was heavily favored going into the match. Many nobles considered it a foregone conclusion that Clegane would defeat Robb. Many were making bets, looking to get an easy few silver, or gold, from anyone who was willing to take Robb Stark.

Robb felt a strange combination of nervousness, and confidence, surging through him. He was grateful to the King for his armor, especially now. The heavy wolf helm, didn't reveal much. The only holes in the helm were eyes slots to see, and air slots carved into the wolf's nostrils of the helmet. He stared across at his opponent, he was large indeed. He wore bold black armor, the three dog sigil of his house were branded on his chest-plate, the same shade of black with a yellow outline.

As Robb was lining up his horse, he could see his family. Sansa looked petrified as she sat next to Ned, hugging him close to her. He smiled at her behind his helmet, before looking back to his opponent. The King then bellowed "Begin!"

Like a flash he was off. His lance held high out in front of him. The lance was heavy, though he had no real trouble holding it. The real hard part was trying to maintain concentration. Finding an inch of opening to direct his lance, while maintaining a good defensive position with his shield, and keeping his horse steady, all at the same time. It was a balancing act between all three aspects. He had to gauge, which ones to put more attention into for each opponent, during this joust.

He had been lucky so far in the tournament. His previous combatants hadn't been to skilled, with the exception of "Black" Walder Frey. He had been surprised, he thought he would have a tougher time. His match against Renly, was especially revealing. He had thought Renly Baratheon to be just a young version of Robert. Though his match against him had proven otherwise. Renly's form was sloppy, and lazy. He had been waving his lance back and forth, seemingly unable to control where it was going.

This was not the case today. The Mountain held his lance with deadly accuracy, and precision. Robb knew he would hit like a siege engine, if he got struck. The Mountains lance also seemed heavier, and thicker, than everyone else in the joust. Though Robb could still see holes in his approach. The mountain is strong, he is also very large, which made him a big target. Robb knew he would be able to strike him, if he could be quick enough, he could penetrate and deliver an effective thrust. They thundered towards each other, the crowd involuntary hushed right before the lances connected. They both lined up their lances and lunged as best they could, but both lances just glanced off the others shield, in a sound of scrapping metal.

They raced back to the ends, and got ready for the next pass. They reigned their horses around, and lined up. Robb was determined to get there faster. The faster he could get his horse to run, the slower the Mountain would react. Harder to hit a faster moving target. Robb dashed as hard as he could, on the horse. As he came upon Ser Gregor, he quickly thrust and connected with the mountain's chest-plate, with the mountain's attack missing him completely. The Mountain's back arched backwards, and he let out a grunt. The man was so strong, he was able to stay on his horse and absorb the hit.

Robb snarled in anger, as he turned his horse around to charge again. His lance had connected perfectly against the mountain, and all it did was nudge him a little, and have him grunt in annoyance. The faster he went, meant the less power he could put into his lance arm. It took too much concentration, to keep the horse at that speed, and still maintain a powerful enough thrust to unseat the Mountain.

He charged again as they sounded the horn to go. He charged maintaining his eyes on the mountain's large target area. The hole in his defense, the area right between his lance, and shield. When they met, Robb's lance, just missed its target grazing off his sheild again. The Mountain however had delivered a heavy blow on Robb. He had targeted Robb right at his shield. The pure power the man possessed, was unlike anything Robb had ever experienced. Though Robb had easily blocked it, and redirecting most of the lance's force. The sheer power behind the initial blow, had rocked him back. The crowd gasped as Robb's body bent back, and cheered again, when he was able to hold on.

Robb shook his head a little bit, as he tried to breath in air. He knew his chest would be badly bruised for a least a week after that blow. "_Close one_" he said to himself. Even though he just got hit, adrenaline was pumping through his veins like a tidal wave. He wanted, needed, to attack again. That he did, he charged again with vigor. When they met midway, there was a loud shattering sound of broken wood. The crowd collectively watched in awe, as both men shattered their lances. Robb had struck the Mountain as hard as he could, his lance danced through the opening, and connected to his chest-plate. The Mountain fell down hard, taking his horse with him, as the two fell in a heap on top of each other. The crowd erupted in applause, along with curses, from the many nobles in the audience who lost their bets.

Robb raised his broken lance in victory, above his head, but quickly regretted it. A sharp shooting pain rung out through his arm. A piece of the Mountain's lance had splintered off, and was now lodged right under his arm, where the armor wasn't protecting. The crowd gasped as they saw the small river off blood flow down Robb's guantlet. He rode up to the King as he took off his helmet. He gave a hard grimace, and nodded at the King, silently telling him he was fine. Robb slowly rode past his family, mouthing,"I'm fine". Though he knew it wasn't as convincing as he intended. He galloped past the audience, and made for his tent.

Bran was sitting in between his sister Arya, and Sansa. He watching in wonder as his brother took on the Mountain. His eyes grew big as saucers, as he saw the Mountain go down. He jumped up and down, and hugging his sisters as Robb won. Then he heard the crowd gasp, and then he spotted the blood trickling down Robb's arm to his gauntleted fist. He watched as he trotted past, with a smile on his face. Bran was glad it didn't looked like it was bothering him too much. Though he watched as his father looked on in worry. He also noticed Margaery's face full of fear, as Robb moved past the crowd towards his tent.

"Is Robb going to be ok father?" Sansa asked quickly, as she grabbed at Ned's arm. He looked down at her and gave her a sad smile. "I'm sure he's fine, the maester will examine him, and deem if he can continue or not."

"It's probably just a scratch. He looked fine to me." Bran said as he looked at Sansa.

"Yea right, that looked like it hurt." Arya replied

Their attention was broken away to the herald in the center of the grounds, announcing the next match. The Kingslayer against Ser Loras. This was the match, that had all the Lords squabbling. They all turned, when they heard a man shouting, as he walked up the stands from behind them.

Tyrion Lannister, the Queens youngest brother, walked up the rows of the stands, sitting down next to Renly Baratheon. "Oh good, looks like I've arrived just in time." Tyrion announced loudly, to the nobles around him. Renly smiled down at him, as Tyrion took his seat. "I was wondering when you would show up. You just missed Robb Stark unhorse the Mountain, quite the sight. Where have you been?" Renly asked the Imp.

Littlefinger turned in his seat towards Renly and Tyrion. "Tyrion was out trying some of the fine product I just received. Exotic girls from across the narrow sea."

Renly laughed at him, expecting as much. Tyrion folded his arms in front of him leaning back in his seat, getting comfortable. "I also had an interesting conversation, with the young GreyJoy. Who won the archery yesterday, interesting lad" Tyrion replied. Littlefinger took a quite note of that. As he toyed with the bottom of his beard.

"Alright, whose foolish enough to bet against my brother? Let me take your gold now, it's just easier that way." Tyrion said.

"Your on Lannister." Renly said. Renly was one of the few nobles who had won the betting between Robb and The Mountain. Now he was looking to double his winnings.

Tyrion smiled at Renly. "Come now Renly, I thought you smarter than that."

Littlefinger laughed "You know Lord Renly can't bet against his flower."

Renly furrowed his eyebrows a bit in anger at Littlefinger's remark. He stood up and clapped for Loras, as the two riders took their positions. They were off as the trumpets sounded the match to begin.

* * *

"Go on take it off, lets have a look." Theon said to him, wanting to inspect him.

"It's fine." Robb said. Theon didn't believe him, as he helped to slowly take off his armor. Robb winced in pain, as he took off his gauntlet, and chest-plate, to get a better look at his injury. Theon winced himself, as he saw it. The dark wood had penetrated the skin, and was imbedded deep under Robb's arm. The scar-tissue was all red, and scarred, the area around his right pectoral muscle was a deep purple. The blood was drying a bit around the wound. The thick dark red liquid turned into a sticky black substance, all around the protruding piece of wood.

Robb was glad it was Theon here, and not his father. His father, wouldn't let him continue if he saw it. "I need to take it out. It can become infected you don't." Theon said.

Robb nodded as Theon put his hands on the chunk of wood, and quickly pulled it out. He then threw it behind him, and grabbed some cloth and a wet rag and quickly wrapped it around Robb, pressing down hard. "This may sting a little" Theon said as he coated the cloth with some other liquid he had in his hands.

Robb growled in pain. "Seven hells, what is that?"

Theon pressed harder on the wound. "You know, there are some interesting characters here in Kings Landing. It's a drink from across the narrow sea, Dothraki whiskey. Hits like nothing I' have ever had before, also works on wounds, treats infection...So the man says."

"Do I want to know who gave that to you." Robb through gritted teeth, as Theon continued to treat the wound.

"You'd like him, slit a man's throat as he tried to take his whore away. I paid for his next tumble." Theon chuckled.

"Charming" Robb replied, with another grimace.

"I know you want to go back out there, but you could seriously hurt yourself if you continue." Theon said growing serious.

Robb laughed "Theon Greyjoy being serious, this is new."

"This is serious." he replied, as he applied more pressure with the wet rag. Robb winched in more pain as he did so.

"I'm going back out there" Robb said in finality.

"Stubborn." Theon said grinning at him. The Maester came in, he was a younger man, at least for a Maester. Late twenties, or early thirties, he only had a few chains around his neck, not near as many as Maester Luwin in Winterfell. He had a small brown beard, that wrapped around his chin. He inspected the bandaged wound. He lifted it up and examined it more closely. The once black and almost rotten skin around the wound was now clean, with white scar-tissue. The Maester nodded at Robb, then walked out of the tent, to inform that he was ready to sighed in relief.

"I'm amazed, the stuff actually works." Robb said smiling at Theon genuinely surprised. They both stopped when they heard the applause and the announcement of Jamie Lannister winning his joust.

Theon rolled his eyes. "Just because it masks the severity, doesn't mean it doesn't exist."

"I'm going out there." Robb said unrelenting.

"I know, I heard you the first time. But seriously if you get hit there again, it could cause some serious damage. The Kingslayer will smell blood." Theon said trying to appeal to Robb's better judgment for once.

"I'm putting him into the ground." Robb said, putting his armor back on. He hid a grimace, as Theon placed it over his body a little harder than necessary. "Fine, but I get to stand over your grave and say I told you so."

Robb walked out of the tent with Theon at his back, making their way over to the tourney track. They could see Loras slowly walking towards him, as his older brother Garlan helped support him as he walked. "Take him down Stark." Loras said, grimacing and clutching his side, as he walked past.

Robb put his hand on Loras's shoulder. "I got him." He said to him, before climbing back onto his horse. Theon stood next to him as he mounted. He handed Robb his helmet, then his lance. "Put more weight into your shield, he's not the mountain. He shouldn't take as much strength to unhorse." Theon said, as he looked over at the Kingslayer; who was waving to the crowd with his golden lion helm. The Queen was standing and applauding her brother, as he trotted around the grounds. "Watch your arm, if it gets hit, your lost." Theon finished. Robb nodded his head at him, and put on his helmet.

The herald announced the championship match, and the trumpeters blew their horns. The rain had started to subside for a bit. Part of grey wall of clouds grew weak, and gave way to sun. As a few rays of light now shined down on Kings Landing. Robb and the Kinglsayer lined up their horses and waited. The King stood, with a big grin on his face. "Go on, hit each other!" He roared.

Robb smiled behind his helmet. "_Gladly" _he said to himself, kicking his horse into a gallop. They thundered towards each other, their armor getting caught rays of sunlight. The golden lion, and silver wolf, glistening as they rode past the crowd. The two predator helmets looked to be snarling at each other, as they charged. They met in the center, in a crescendo of shattering wood. Both men had broken their lances against each other, but remained seated on their horses.

Robb blood was pumping at an all time high. Just as he thought, the Kingslayer was going for his arm. He was able to misdirect Jaime's lance that time it breaking off on his shield. Jaime didn't hit nearly as hard as the mountain; but he was so much faster, it was unbelievable. He didn't get much time to re-strategize his next pass, as Jaime was already charging him. Robb gritted his teeth, taking another lance from Theon, as he went on to greet the Kingslayer.. Again their lances shattered when they met, and both still remained on their horses. Though this time The Kinglsayer had struck Robb, right on top of his shoulder, directly above his wound. He grimaced as he felt the wound reopen. He leaned forward on his horse, trying in desperation to block out the pain, as he rode back to turn around.

Again when he got back to his side, Jaime was already galloping towards him. "_Gods he's fast." _Robb was breathing heavy, with his mouth open, exhaling loudly through his teeth. He brought his horse to full gallop. He held his lance out in front of him, as he lined up his target. He couldn't take many more hits, he needed to end it now. As he got closer, and closer, to Jaime, the lance in his hand grew heavy. The adrenaline in his body started to give way to the pain. He couldn't hold it, with the same purpose. His head grew slightly dizzy, as he rode toward his foe. He wouldn't give up, he held his lance up, with all the strength he had left and thrusted hard and quickly. He could hear the crowd gasp sharply, before his world turned black.

* * *

let me know what ya think.

Cheers


	7. Chapter 7

**AUTHOR'S NOTES **

**Hey-oh again. Sorry I know been a while since my last one. School started up again, so updates will be less frequent, cause I like to get good grades lol. This stuff doesn't qualify for h/w assignments. I will still be updating just don't expect one every week. I'll try to get them up as fast as I can though. **

**Oh and about the cliffer last time, sorry...well not really. I will however try not to do it too much. Promise.**

**Anyway here it is. **

**As always Mr. George R.R. Martin owns all rights.**

* * *

A week had gone by, since the day of the tourney. Robb's lance had glanced off of the Kingslayer's shield, bouncing up to his helmet knocking it off of his head. Yet the Kingslayer was able to hold on. Robb on the other hand wasn't so lucky. The Kingslayer hit Robb dead center on his wound. He fell off of his horse almost immediately. His head hit the ground first, making a loud thump. The audience thought the impact had broken his neck, he hadn't moved a muscle. Robb was then moved to the Tower of the Hand, where he was now resting in bed unconscious.

That night, Ned had conscripted the aid of Archmaester Ebros, from his seat at the citadel in Oldtown. Archmaester Ebros was considered one of the best healers in all of Westeros, if not the best. Ned didn't trust Grandmaester Pycell. In all the meetings, he always managed to take the side that favored the Queen, and her interests. Varys had proven Pycell to be untrustworthy, he wouldn't put his son's life in his hands.

Ned was now standing at the foot of Robb's bed with his arms folded in front of him. His hand under his jaw, as he felt the scruff of his beard He looked at his first born, lying in bed. The Archmaester was currently examining him, and treating Robb as he lay in the Archmaester had told him before, that he wasn't completly sure if Robb would wake. If he remained in this state for too long, his body wouldn't be able to hold any nourishment, and his immune system will start to shut down.

"Still no change?" King Robert said, walking into the room standing besides Ned, at the foot of the bed. Ned slowly shook his head, to his longtime friend.

"I'm sorry Ned. This is my fault." Robert said looking down on the boy.

It would be too easy to blame Robert for his condition. Robb was old enough now to make his own decisions. He was going to participate in that tourney one way or another. He was like his uncle in that regard. "He only has himself to blame. He's the one who went back out there, with such an injury." He was mad at him, for going back out there, but his concern overcame any anger that he felt.

Robert put a hand on Ned's shoulder. "C'mon Ned, so you remember us at his age? Feeling invincible, like nothing in the world could dare take you down...Gods, those were the days."

Ned looked at his friend and, reluctantly agreed. He still hadn't told him about what Varys had told him about the Targaryen girl, and her supposed dragons. Not while Robb was still in this condition.

Robert gave a soft laugh from his belly. "Bloody hells I still act like that today. You on the other hand were a different case. Your boy has some of that wolfs-blood in him, like his aunt, and uncle...May the gods give them rest." Robert said looking down onto the floor.

Ned looked at his friend giving him a sad smile. They didn't talk about her much. It caused them both too much grief. The sight of her lying there in her bed of blood, still haunted him every night before he went to bed. He needed to change the subject.

"How is Bran, I have scarcely seen him the these last few days. Does he like his training?" Ned asked Robert. The King's head picked up from the floor.

"The boy is learning, he makes mistakes, but you needn't tell him more than once, before he corrects it. He's a lot like you that way. I think Barristan has really gotten on with the lad." Robert said.

"Just be sure to make that he doesn't start climbing the walls. Winterfell was bad enough, Cat would have a heart attack, if he started climbing the Red Keep." Ned said turning to his friend.

The King laughed slightly. "Remember when we were at the Erye. Gods, how many times did Jon Arryn have to tell me not to do that, what was it he called it?"

"The Mountain Man."Ned said smiling. "You would swing your sword, without looking where you were going losing your balance almost everytime." He finished laughing at the memory.

"I remember I did it the one time, down by the creek. I had a leeches all in my small clothes. After you knocked me into the water." Robert said laughing.

The Archmaester stood up, now finished treating Robb. He walked over to the King and his Hand. "I've done what I could. If the boy should he wake, he will regain full control of his arm. The extent of the injury isn't a permanent one. Though I fear for him in the coming days. Right now he is in a fever dream. It will get worse, before it gets better. Most don't make it trough the first three days. He seems a strong lad, he has a better chance than most. Though he will have a tough battle ahead of him. I will stay in the guest room, and keep an eye on him." The Archmaester said.

Ned nodded his head to him, and thanked him, as Ebros left the room.

Robert put a hand on Ned's shoulder, taking one last look at Robb on the bed. "If there is anything at all you need Ned, don't hesitate. I promise, for real this time. I'll watch over your younger boy, while he's with me. On this you have my word." Robert said to him, with all the sincerity the man possessed.

"Thank you Robert." Ned replied.

The King then made his way out of the room. Leaving Ned alone, he walked over standing next to his son's head. Grey Wind was in the room with him. The wolf had been sitting vigil beside him on the other side of the bed by the window, for the past week. Not once moving from his spot next to Robb. Ned had to bring the wolf food, and water, himself. Sometimes Arya, and Sansa, would bring it to him, from the kitchens. All of the staff were too afraid to go anywhere near the direwolf.

"Get some rest" Ned said putting a hand on Robb's head. He looked at the wolf, who was staring at Ned. "You too boy." He said to the wolf, before walking out of the room to get some sleep himself.

* * *

Margaery was sitting out in the gardens, underneath the pavilion in King Landing. She had visited Robb once a day, ever since he was knocked from his horse. No one was telling her much, other than he needed rest. She found herself hoping that he would wake up.

What her grandmother had told her about the young Stark had proven to be true. He had been honest with her, every chance he could. Straight forward and blunt. It was somewhat endearing to her. She was used to men who played with her. With their own agendas. Robb had been like a breath of fresh air. He had also seemed to be a bit brighter than she had anticipated. Though he was still a fool. To charge the Kingslayer like he did, especially so injured, was just plain stupid. Proving he still had a young man's arrogance.

She let out a heavy sigh, as she pondered what might happen if he were not to wake. Would she be made to marry the younger Stark, Bran? Or be sent back to Highgarden? Or would her father or grandmother find her another match. She turned her head slightly from the bay, as she heard the sound of men in armor slowly approach her.

She couldn't hide the surprise on her face as the newcomers approached her. Margaery gracefully stood up from her seat, as she greeted the one leading the men. The Queen Cersei Lannister, and four of her guard were standing before her. "My Queen" she said as she curtsied before the her. Cersei gave her an amused smile as she did so.

"Please excuse me your grace, I wasn't expecting you. Would you like some fruit, or drink?" Margaery said, gesturing for her to sit down next to her, by the table. The Queen ignored her question, and moved passed her. Making her way over to the edge of garden, Cersei put her hands on the stone wall. She looked out over Blackwater Bay, the sun shinning down on her long golden mane. "I'm sorry to hear about Robb Stark. I hear he is in terrible condition." Cersei said to her, turning her head slightly still facing out over the bay.

Margaery moved tenderly up besides her leaning up against the low stone wall herself. Looking at the bay, looking at how the sun sparkled on the blue water."The Archmaester believes he may still make it through." Margaery said cautiously, trying to gauge the Queen's true intentions.

"Oh? Grand Maester Pycelle tells me he has been in a fever for five days now. Surely you know the odds are no longer in the boys favor." Cersei said.

"I pray that the gods are still in his favor, even if the odds are not." Margaery said, keeping her gaze on the water.

Cersei turned her body towards the smaller girl next to her. "Of course." the corner of Cersei's mouth forming into a small smile.

"Walk with me" Cersei said. The guards began to follow the two ladies, as they began strolling through the garden. "Tell me, have you any designs on living here in Kings Landing." Cersei said to her, giving her a look as if she already knew her answer.

"I'm not sure I understand your meaning your grace." Margaery replied, though knowing full well what the Queen was implying.

"Come now, don't be this way with me. We both know, you are smarter than that." Cersei said to her.

"I don't know, I would have to talk with my father. But isn't it all for not, Sansa Stark is already set to marry Joffrey. She will be Queen one day." Margaery said.

"The King's proposal, not mine." The Queen said stopping abruptly. "I think with the proper...Guidance the King will change his mind." Cersei said putting her hand on the young girls arm, pulling her closer to her. "Now tell me again, do you have any designs on one day becoming queen?" Margaery looked back at Cersei, a small smile forming on her face.

The Queen smiled in victory. "Good, now would you like to come and see a more detailed tour of the Castle."

* * *

Bran had been training with Ser Barristan, in the White Sword Tower of the Red Keep for the past week. In just that short amount of time, he felt like he had learned so much. Ser Barristan was one of the best swordsman he had ever seen. He watched as he defeated Ser Marryn Trant as easily as slicing bread. Parrying his attacks perfectly, he was an artist with that steel in his hand. Bran was so exited about his training, he hadn't even gone to see Robb yet in his condition.

He didn't feel that he needed to. He knew for certain that Robb would wake up, he always did. By that time, Bran wanted to show his brother how much better he had gotten with the sword. He put everything he had, into whatever Ser Barristan had instructed him to do. It was so much different with Barristan than with Rodrick. Their styles were completely different. Bran found Barristan's stances, and instructions far more delicate than Ser Rodrick's approach. Whenever he made a mistake, Barristan made it easy for him to understand, what he did wrong.

Bran held his practice sword, in front of him, as Ser Barristan was giving him instructions. "No, your feet are too close together. You wont win many battles, if you remain unbalanced." Ser Barristan said, moving Bran's feet to their proper form, with his long practice blade.

Bran did as instructed. They had been at it all day, Bran couldn't get enough. He never wanted to stop training with him. His childhood hero was now his mentor. Everything Ser Barristan asked, he did as quickly, and as best as he could. Summer had come with him, everyday to practice, watching him from the corner of the Barracks. It made some of the gold cloaks in the castle uneasy, the large direwolf roaming around, but Barristan made sure no one did anything did anything. The King had said it was alright, for the Direwolf to be there. Sometimes Barristan took Bran out into godswood to train. Which Bran loved, the godswood had an almost magical effect on him. Every time he entered there, he was able to focus so much better.

"Like this?" Bran said, his feet now where he had been told to put them.

Barristan nodded his head, as Bran held the practice sword, over his head perfectly horizontal. His stance, an overhead position. Barristan had told him he had to stay like that, for as long as he could. Then he was told to cast his sword out, like a fishing rod, using his left hand to pull down the sword like a lever. Then letting the sword drop down in front of him.

"No, not like that. You're using to much force in your right hand. The right hand is for guidance only. This time just use your left hand." Barristan said. Bran nodded his head, but was distracted by the new faces that entered the White Sword Tower.

The Queen was slowly walking into the training barracks, with an entourage of people. Among them were her son, the Crown prince Joffrey, and his personal pet bodyguard the Hound. Her twin brother Jaime, walked behind her, his white cloak flowing behind him. Bran's face turned angry, at the sight of him. He wanted to go over and "practice" his new techniques on him, for what he did to his brother. What Bran found odd was that Margaery Tyrell was with them. She was in a conversation with Joffrey laughing elegantly, at whatever he was saying to her.

"Focus Bran." Ser Barristan said to him, his gaze lingering too long on them. He then continued his exercise.

Joffrey was leaning closely on Margaery, and was saying something to her close to her ear. She laughed again, at whatever he said. "Are you learning the ballet?" Joffrey said, loudly to Bran as he pivoted to his right, with his sword still held above his.

"Come Dog." Joffery said. The two then began making their way over to one of the practice dummies in the room. Joffrey pulled out his sword, gazing at it with a confidant smile. The Hound set up one of the straw men, in front of Joffrey.

Joffrey smiled again at Margaery, then he started hacking away at the straw man. He swung his sword with wild abandon, yelling loudly as he hack off it's limbs one by one. When he was done, all that remained was a small wooden post, that was splintered down the middle. Joffery looked up, his mother clapping, along with Margaery. Littlefinger and the Kingslayer, didn't look up from their conversation, still by the door. Though Joffrey turned in rage, when he heard the sound of a small chuckle from behind him.

Bran had watched Joffery and his attack from the corner of his eye. He couldn't help but laugh at how undisciplined his form was. He redirected his stance, so he was facing Joffrey as he saw him start to march over towards him. "Something funny." Joffery said to him, his breath smelling of wine, and cheese.

"I'm sorry, I just thought your attack was funny. It was supposed to be funny right?" Bran said, he could hear Ser Barristan slightly chuckle next to him.

"It's called taking down your opponent. It works better than whatever stupidity your doing." Joffery said leering at him.

"Of course, my lord." Bran said still chuckling to himself.

Joffrey shook his head in frustration. "What foolery do you call that?" he said with a snicker.

"It's called training. Maybe if you did it too, you wouldn't have to fight things who can't hit back." Bran said bodly, he wasn't afraid of him; He trusted Ser Barriston's teachings, to that of anyone eles's in his family.

Joffery pulled out his sword. It's golden pommel hitting the sunlight that cascaded trough the open window. The light Casting, a golden glow on the blade. It's edge sharp, unlike Bran's own blunted training sword. The blade's razor edge, came in close in front of Bran's eyes. Bran kept his sword above his head, his eyes following the path of the blade in front of him.

"I call it the Lion's Tooth, it, could beat you in any duel there is Stark." Joffrey said.

Bran stepped back quickly, with a lightning fast swing parrying the blade out of his face. Joffrey slightly stumbled backwards at Bran's forceful swing. "Prove it." Bran said in a challenge. Raising his sword, back above his head, a few feet away from Joffrey.

"The Prince, doesn't have to do anything he doesn't need to." Cersei said, from behind her son. Margaery standing next to her, her face was a jigsaw puzzle to Bran. Jaime walked up next to his sister after sending Littlefinger away. He lowered his head slightly, whispering something in her ear. He could see her face turning towards her brother in a sly smile.

Joffrey turned around, and glanced between his mother and Margaery. "I will show this pup, what happens when you challenge the crown." he said giving a menacing smile to Margaery.

Joffery then spun around, with his sword in his hand and violently attacked Bran, yelling loudly as he did so. Bran had just been waiting for him to attack. He easily parried Joffery's crazed attack, and sidestepped out of the way. Joffery had almost fallen over onto his face, completely missing Bran.

"Crown Prince huh? More like the Crazed Prince." Bran said, putting his sword back up above his head, waiting for him to attack again.

Joffrey growled in rage, as he turned back around and charged him again in the same fashion. Bran called on his new footwork, and training easily anticipated Joffery's approach. He quickly sidestepped, and slashed at Joffery, sending his body screaming past him again. This time Bran gave him a quick, but solid whack, with his blunted blade on his back. Joffrey stumbled past him onto the floor, falling right in front of Margaery and his mother.

"_This is too easy_." Bran said to himself smiling. He noticed Ser Barristan unable to hold in a smile as Joffrey started to pick himself up off of the ground.

"I'm going to put you in that bed, right next to your dead brother!" Joffery yelled as he charged Bran again. Bran's eyes turned to solid ice when he said that. He stepped forward into Joffery's attack easily redirecting the golden blade. He then came down hard, with his blunted blade. Hitting it at the base of the blade sending it flying out of Joffery's hands. bran then quickly brought his sword back up, hitting the prince in his gut with a hard slash. Sending Joffery flat on his out in pain.

Bran stood over him, as Joffery held his stomach. "My Brother, is not dead." Bran said, he looked back up at their audience and glared at them; wishing he could freeze Jaime Lannister solid with his eyes. He then turned back around, not caring for another second, what any of them thought of him. He walked back towards Ser Barristan, who smiled at the young Stark. "That's enough for today Bran. Go home, see your brother." Barristan told him softly. Bran nodded at him, he then made his way towards the corner to put his sword away. Though he didn't turn back around until it was to late.

Joffery had gotten back to his feet, his whole body had turned red at being embarrassed. When he got to his feet he picked up "lion's tooth" and charged at Bran, as he was putting his sword away. He ran towards him as fast as he could. His sword out in front of him, he jumped in the air, swinging wildly at the young Stark's head. The razor edge, about to come away with it's first blooding, when Joffery was violently tackled to the ground.

Bran turned around, at the sound of Joffrey screaming in pain. Summer was on top of Joffrey biting at his sword arm. He stood wide eyed at his direwolf, he looked up and watched as The Queen yelled "Kill that Beast!" Jaime took his out his sword, and made his way towards them. "Stop Summer, come here." Bran said quickly. The wolf immediately picked its head up, stopping it's attack, and bounded towards Bran. Joffery slowly got to his feet crying, making his way back towards his mother.

Bran watched as Jaime came closer and closer to him, with a deadly purpose. He glanced behind him, Summer was standing there growling. Jaime was halfway throught the room, when Barristan caught his arm. "Come now, if that wolf hadn't done that, the prince would have just killed the Hand's son." Ser Barristan said, putting his hand on Jaime's sword arm, by his bicep.

Jaime turned towards Barristan. "Who's fault would that have been?"Jaime said turning to him him.

"That wolf attacked my son! Those beasts should never have been allowed here in the first place. I demand that you kill it!" The Queen shouted, as she nursed Joffery's hand with a wet cloth a servant had gotten.

"Surely, there must be another alternative your grace." Margaery said, to Cersei. Who looked back at the younger girl with fire in her eyes. "Lesson number one, protect your children." The Queen said to her. "Now Kill that filthy thing!"she yelled out again.

Bran's eyes grew wide, as he watched Ser Barristan reluctantly, let go of Jaime's arm. He glanced behind him, as Summer continued to growl. Jaime was just a few feet in front of him now. Bran pulled a real sword off of the rack, and held it in front of him.

"I wont let you hurt him." Bran said, with tears in his eyes, looking up at the Kingslayer. Jaime towered over the young boy, as he stood in front of him.

"Stand aside boy, you don't need to watch." The Kingslayer said.

Bran didn't move. "Ser Barristan please." Bran said through a sniff, unable to stop the tears flowing down his face. The Commander put his head down, he couldn't go against the Queen's demands.

"I promise to make it quick." The Kingslayer said, surprisingly gently.

Bran held his sword higher in front of him, stepping forward. "No" he said in defiance, before attacking the Kingslayer. Jaime easily parried the boy's sword, he then moved inside the boys advance, grabbing Bran by the collar of his shirt, tossing him aside. He then turned his sight on the Direwolf.

Bran picked his head up off the ground, trying to get back up, when a loud voice, came crashing into the hall.

"**WHAT IN THE SEVEN HELLS ****IS**** GOING ON IN HERE!**" The booming voice of Robert Baratheon blasted into the room. He stomped into the White Sword Tower his face red with anger. He had just come back from visiting Ned, when he heard cries coming from the White Sword Tower, he went to find out what was going on. He could see in the corner, Bran on the ground with tears in his eyes, sobbing, as the Kingslayer stood over him.

The Queen turned to her husband. "You just missed another one of those filthy wolves attack your son again. Jaime was just taking care of it for me." Robert glared at his wife, before making his way towards the young Stark. The sobs grew louder, the closer he got. Robert noticed blood, on the Kingslayer's sword. When he got to Bran, the boy's head was resting on the Direwolf's body as he cried into the Direwolf's fur. He had been to late. Robert put a comforting hand on the boy's shoulder. "What happened?" He said, turning his attention solely on Ser Barristan.

The Knight Commander moved besides the King. "The prince got angry, when the Stark boy beat him in a duel. He then attacked Bran, while he was putting his sword away. The Direwolf intervened." Barristan said.

The King eyed Ser Barristan for a minute. "Is this true? You attacked him, while he was unarmed? After you were beaten?"The King said, turning towards his son.

"No, he cheated, he..."Joffery said.

"That's exactly what happened your grace, he used that sword right over there." Margaery said, moving away from the Queen, and Joffery striding towards Bran as he wept, into his Direwolf. She picked up the sword, and handed it to the King.

The Queen glare at her. "That's not exactly what happened. The Stark boy was being too rough on him. Besides, those Beasts shouldn't be here anyway. **I** was protecting my son." Cersei said

The King picked up the blade, and put his his hand to the tip, it slightly cutting his finger. "You attacked him with this blade?" The King said, dumbfounded. Joffery looked down at the ground. Robert walked over to his son, grabbing his hand. There were some teeth marks, that barley pierced the skin. He then looked back at Bran still sobbing into the Direwolf's body.

He looked down at his son, in complete anger, that he couldn't control. He lifted his hand up, and with a loud smack, hitting Joffery with the back of his fist across the boy's face. The boy was sent screaming to the ground knocked out cold. Robert stared at Cersei, with the fury of the Stormlands. His eyes daring her to say anything in protest. "Ser Barristan take the boy, and his wolf back to his father. Tell him... I'm sorry."

* * *

**A/N**

**dun dun dun... Yea I know, summer sad stuff. There will be a turnaround for the Starks, if your running for the hills. What will Ned do when he finds out, or Robb... if he makes it?**

**I have most of the next one written so wont be as long of a wait just a few more scenes I gotta write. It's in my head though. So stay tuned if you wanna read more.**

**Let me know what ya think**

**Cheers**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Notes**

**I just want to say a quick thank you to everyone, who reviewed, followed, faved. You guys are awesome.**

**Here is the next one, hope it's a bit of a longer one this time around.**

**Mr. George R.R. Martin owns all.**

He slowly trudged through the deep snow that covered floor. The cold winter breeze made him clutch his furs just a bit harder. He didn't know quite where he was, but knew he was in the North. He'd been following a path of mysterious footsteps in front of him. He cautiously kept his eyes, and ears, up to everything around him. The night was dark, and he could barley make anything out in front of him. Just the thick dark brown trunks, frosted pine needles of evergreen trees. Walking through the woods at night, was something Robb was used to growing up in Winterfell. He had many fond memories of Riding and walking with his father, and brothers. Though he could usually hear the sounds of crickets, or streams, the howl of a wolf. These woods were different, they were a deathly quiet. The only sound he heard, was that of his boots compacting the snow.

Robb was wearing heavy chain-mail armor and heavy furs. The direwolf sigil of his house, was burned into the leathers over top. a. He kept a steady hand on the pommel of his longsword resting at his hip. The hairs on his neck were stinging, he had the feeling of thousand different eyes were on him. Through the darkness, he could make out whispers, and the faintest of movements. He thought he could see shadows moving between the dark branches.

Continuing his slow march through the snow, the darkness slowly began to fade. In the distance, he could see a clearing; To where the footsteps were leading. The sky began to grow lighter, as he got closer. It was now a beautiful shade of lavender purple. He picked up his pace, as much as the deep snow would allow. The thick treeline starting to disappear, as he slowly approached the open area.

He pushed past the last evergreen in his way, and found himself on a mountaintop. All around him, there was a large valley of frozen tundra. It stretched as far as the eye could see. There were hundreds of evergreens, hills, and an endless amount of snow covered mountains. In front of him there was a cliff edge, that overlooked the valley. A large frozen river ran down the center of the valley, carving the land in two. The sky at the edge of the horizon, was an amazing aurora borealis of blues, greens, purples, and reds, that lit up the night sky. The sight captivated Robb, as he watch the sky change color.

At the edge of the cliff side, he could also make out a dark figure. The figure had it's back turned to him, looking out over the valley below. Robb figured this figure was whose footsteps he had been following. He gripped his sword a little tighter, and cautiously moved closer to the ledge. He was about the same height as him, and was dressed in all black armor, and furs. He had shoulder length dark brown hair, that bordered on black. Robb could feel a sense of familiarity to the figure, the closer he got to him. There was a cold winter breeze that blew up from the mountain, forcing Robb to brace, and put his head down. Robb stopped when he was a just a few yards away from him.

"I was wondering when you would show up Stark." The figure said to him, not turning his attention from the landscape below.

Robb raised his eyebrows in surprised. "Jon?"

* * *

Ned was sitting in a small council meeting listening to Littlefinger, and Renly, currently argue. They had been discussing how much money the Tourney had brought to the Capital all morning. The amount of food that the Tyrell's had brought with them for the wedding, and Tourney, had subsequently, gave the Capital some wiggle room financially. Inns, and markets, and taverns were bustling with people from all over the Seven Kingdoms. In particular, people with gold to spend. Though Ned wasn't really paying them any real attention. His mind was elsewhere. The image of Ser Barristan carrying Summer in arms, and Bran crying behind him was still burned into his brain like a slash to the chest.

He sent the wolf back to Winterfell, to be properly buried. He thought it best the wolf be buried there. Bran protested, he wanted the wolf buried here in Kings Landing so he could be near him always. Though Summer was of the North, he deserved to rest in the North. Bran had gone to his room, and wouldn't come back out. Ned tried to talk to him but, knew it best to give him some space. He had then gone to the Throne Room to find Robert.

"_You promised me, you would keep my son safe Robert!" Ned yelled at him, pacing back and forth in the Kings bedroom. The King stood by the window, of his bedroom, with a glass of wine in his hand. The King looked out the window, and put his head down."I know, I'm sorry Ned, I arrived too late."_

_Robert turned around and faced him. "It's that damned woman Ned. I swear one of these days I'm gonna." Robert said squeezing the cup in his hands so hard the metal bent, and the wine spilled all over his hands. "Seven Hells! See look what she makes me do." Robert said._

_Ned shook his head in disappointment at his friend. Always blaming her, HE is the King. If he wasn't off whoring, and drinking, HE could do something about it. Robert dropped the cup in his hands. He walked over to the nightstand where the Jug was resting. "What can I do?" Robert said to him. Sorrow was clearly evident on the man's face._

_Ned looked down on him and folded his arms. "Let Sansa out of this marriage to your son. Barristan told me what happened, in great detail. Your boy nearly killed my son, then had the wolf who saved his life executed! I will not have any daughter of mine, marry a man like that!" Ned said, pounding his fist into the wall next to the bed._

"_What?" Robert said clearly surprised, and caught off guard. Anger starting to creep into his face._

_Ned didn't flinch "You heard me, Robert your son is out of control. I wont have my daughter have any part of him. If you want our family tied, so be it, but pick another child. I will never call that boy, a son." Ned finished._

_The King stared at him for a long minute. His gaze finally giving up. "Fine, what does the Hand of the King propose then?"_

"_I don't care, pick one that isn't Joffrey. That boy can have another girl to torment, one who isn't named Stark." Ned said, folding his arms in front of him._

_Robert sat there for a long minute turned his back to walked over, picking up the large jug of wine he poured himself another glass. After it was full he drank it down fully, before filling it up again. He then poured another cup, before walking back over to Ned. "So be it. Their betrothal will be dissolved. I failed you, your boy, and your family today. In return, I give your son my daughter. Bran will wed Myrcella, when the two are old enough. " Robert said shoving the other cup into Ned's hands. "Agreed?"_

_Ned took the cup that was offered. Looking at it for a second. He then nodded back at Robert before he toasted his cup with the King. "Agreed." Ned replied, they then drank on the promise. _

"Does that work for you my lord?" Grand Maester Pycelle said to him. Ned was forced back to his current surroundings. The small council all glancing in his direction. Everyone was in attendance, except for the Master of Ships, Mace Tyrell. Ned turned towards Pycelle. "I'm sorry Grand Maester, I was distracted, could you say again?" Ned said as politely as he could to the man. Pycelle's long snowy beard was slightly wet and red, from the wine he was drinking.

"Of course my lord. I said that Archmaester Ebros had to leave the capital. One of his students became deathly ill. He was needed in Ashford immediately. He asked if I would look after your eldest for you. Would that be acceptable my lord?"

Ned didn't like it, he didn't trust the man. But Robb still needed a maester in his state. "Why didn't Ebros come to me first?" Ned said giving a hard look to Pycelle.

Pycelle sat up a straighter stumbling through his words, like he always did. "He tried to yesterday my lord, but you were in talks with the King." The Grand Maester replied.

Ned's face twisted in agitation at him. He didn't trust Pycelle. Though it would look too curious if he overlooked the Grand Maester for someone of lesser standing. It was insult enough he had conscripted the Archmaester over him. "That's fine Grand Maester, though I would be there when you treat him." Ned said, his gaze never leaving Pycelle's eyes.

"Of Course" The Grand Maester replied.

"How is Robb doing?" Renly asked from his seat. Slightly moving his long black hair back behind his ear.

Ned turned towards the younger Baratheon."He still has a fever."

"We all pray he makes a full recovery." Varys said. Littlefinger nodding his head along with him.

"if there is nothing else my lords." Ned said beginning to stand up.

"Yes, in fact." Littlefinger said, pulling in Ned's attention. "You still haven't decided what we should do with the little excess of money we have."

"We could give it to Tywin Lannister. We still owe him quite a bit of money." Pycelle suggested.

"Ten percent will be given to the poor. Renly will then allocate sixty percent to where he thinks it can best be utilized around the city. I'm sorry but I am unable to focus right now my lords. Send the remainder to Tywin."Ned said writing up the order giving Renly the authority. He then burned sealed of The Hand on the parchment with candle wax. "Anything else...?" He said, looking back up at them.

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but I'm afraid it is in my job description." Varys said slowly, eying Ned for a moment.

Littlefinger turned and laughed at the Eunuch. "This is the part where we all tremble in fear of these dragons from Qarth. I think the Hand has more important matters to get to." Littlefinger said.

"I hear more, and more, of these whispers everyday. All of them with the same story. The girl lives, with three baby dragons she birthed through fire." Varys replied

Pycelle scoffed at the notion. "Preposterous, dragons have gone extinct, these are tales from children. Jorah Mormont is still spying on her for us, yes?"

Varys leaned more on the table, "No longer, Mormont appears to be fully devoted to the her."

Ned didn't want to hear any more of talk of dragons. "Let the slaver stay there, with her. These are just rumors from half a world away. I will hear no more of dragons for today. Not while my son is still in his state. If you all excuse me, I have other affairs I need to get in order." Ned rose from his chair, and the other men stood with him. Ned eyed Varys for a moment, silently telling him he would like a moment.

The rest of the men slowly filtered out of the room, while Ned and Varys stayed behind, and slowly they walked together out into the hall. "Where was Mace Tyrell, he was supposed to be here today?"

Varys turned towards him. "I've been told that our new Master of Ships had a lunch with the Queen today. I'm not quite sure who invited who."

Ned grumbled under his breath. The Queen was becoming more and more of a problem for him. She refused to attend any of the meetings herself. Just at every opportunity she would try to overturn any movement he tried to make.

"Do you know why?" Ned asked him

"I can't be completely sure, though given the state of your eldest, and now that Joffery is free to marry another. One can gauge to guess what is being discussed." Varys replied

Ned raised his eyebrows. Though he shouldn't really be surprised that Varys knew about Joffrey's new bachelorhood. He was going to say something about it but figured it would come out soon enough. His thoughts immediately had gone to Sansa. She had taken Summer's death hard, no doubt bringing up memories of Lady. He could hear her crying in her room, when he walked by in the tower. He didn't have the heart to break hers' again so soon he couldn't tell her yet, the timing was right

The two reached the end of the hallway, they were standing in the doorway of the Throne Room. "Robb is not dead." Ned said stopping in the doorway, his guards and Varys stopping with him.

"For how much longer? My lord Hand. As hard as it may be for you. We need to prepare if your boy does not wake. The Queen and her pawns wont. Don't lose the Reach to the Lannisters."

* * *

It was mid morning, her father had left to attend a small council meeting. Arya was practicing her water dancing in the courtyard. She was setting up three dummies there, all stuffed with yellow straw. She had been at it all morning, making them look just right. She wanted to make it so they looked like Joffery, the Queen, and The Kingslayer; all with stupid golden hair.

Bran had yet to leave his room, since Summer was killed. He didn't come down to eat, or drink, with them at the table. He wouldn't even go to his training lessons with Ser Barristan. He just locked himself in the room. She knocked, and waited, for him to come out, but he never would. She just left his food tray at the door.

Sansa had didn't believe that Joffrey would do that. She said it must have been a mistake. Arya started cursing at her, and hitting her for being so stupid. Her father had them separated. They weren't allowed to see each other, until things settled down. With Robb still in his state, they couldn't afford to be at each others throats. That's what her father said at least. Arya would never understand what Sansa saw in Joffrey. What he made her do to Nymeria, killing Lady, now Summer. It was unforgivable to Arya, it should be Joffrey lying under the dirt, not the wolves.

Arya grew angrier the more she thought about it. She stabbed harder and harder, at the three straw dummies. Doing cartwheels as she danced between them, quickly piercing the cloth, working herself into a sweat. She angrily stabbed at them until, there were so many holes in them, that they had no more straw left. She wiped the sweat from her forehead, and started doing strength and endurance exercises; The ones that Syrio had taught her. She put needle in her scabbard, and did a handstand. She then slowly started doing pushups, from that position. Arya was concentrating so hard on her workout, she didn't notice that someone had come into the courtyard.

"Aren't you the little warrior." Came a female voice from behind her.

Arya got off of her head, and rolled her eyes at recognizing the voice of Margaery Tyrell. Since Bran wouldn't speak to anyone. She had to ease drop on Ser Barristan, and his recounting of the events to her father. She heard the part where Margaery had been there to witness the whole thing. What was she doing there? Why was she with the Queen? She had come to the tower everyday since Robb's accident at the tourney. Here she was visiting again. Her hair done perfectly, another new gown, a lavender purple this time. Pretending she actually gave a damned about Robb. To top it all off, she had another perfect smile gracing her lips. Margaery made her sick. It took everything in Arya not to go over, and stab her full of holes.

"What do you want." Arya said angrily, walking over to the table in the corner. She picked up a wet rag and wiped her sweaty face.

"I came to check on your brothers." Margaery said sweetly.

"Bran doesn't want to speak to anyone. So don't waste your time." Arya said, picking up a large jug of water, resting on the table and started to drink out of it.

"Oh, well I wanted to see how Robb was doing as well." Margaery replied in the same sweet tone. Brushing off Arya's last statement.

Arya drank the remaining water. She wiped her mouth, and slammed the jar down onto the table with force. She had enough of her "sweet" voice. She walked closer to Margaery, with a hand on needle's pommel. "Don't pretend like you care." Arya said walking up to the older girl. She wasn't afraid of her. "I see through this stupid act you put on. It doesn't fool me. My brother deserves better then a faker like you. Go on, have more tea with the Queen. Or better yet, go back to Highgarden. We don't want you here."

Margaery was slightly caught off guard by the young Stark girls boldness. Though she quickly recovered, giving her another sweet smile. "My, my, you have some sharp teeth, don't you? I'll have you know, I do care for your brother. I'm sorry what happened the other day, there was nothing I could have done." she responded sadly.

Arya wasn't going to believe anything she had to say. "Whatever, your just like all the rest of them down here." She said, taking needle out, raising needle in front of the older girl. Waving the sharp blade in front of her face. "A pretty little liar."

"Arya!" Sansa cried out, running down into the courtyard. Her hair fashioned much like Margaery. Dressed in sky blue skirts, that lightly flowed through the warm breeze. "You're being completely rude to our guest!" Sansa said, rushing next to Margaery grabbing her by the arm. She pulled her away from her younger sister.

"Forgive her, she's just a stupid little girl, and doesn't know proper etiquette. Please, come in, we have lemon cakes. Or would you like some fresh fruit, or some tea perhaps?"Sansa asked quickly, guiding Margaery towards the staircase of the tower.

Arya grumbled, turning back around, she threw needle at one of her dummies in anger. "Your sister certainly has spirit." Margaery said to Sansa, as they started climbing the steps.

Sansa put her head down in shame. "You're too kind Lady Margaery, I'm so sorry about that."

Margery pulled the girl closer to her. "I understand, what happened the other day, was awful. I'm so sorry. How is Bran doing?" She asked softly.

Margaery could see Sansa had tears in the corner of her eyes. Margaery wasn't sure if it was because of the wolf, or that she wouldn't be marrying Joffrey any longer. Did she know yet? Her father had told her about it this morning, before he told her he was having lunch with the Queen. She decided it best not to broach the subject either way with Sansa.

"He's been in his room for the last two days. He wont come out for anyone. I'm worried about him." Sansa said, as they slowly climbed the spiral staircase of the Tower.

"Do you think I could try talking to him?" Margaery asked.

"You can try, just don't get your hopes up." Sansa said.

They reached Bran's room, and Sansa lightly knocked on the thick closed wooden door. They could hear the sound of wood-boards creaking, and shattering sounds of things breaking inside.

"Bran? It's Sansa, I'm here with Lady Margaery we would like to talk you." Sansa said, leaning her head against the door. She put her ear against the hard oak, trying to gauge where he was in the room. There was a long silence, before they could hear him moving again.

Margaery moved closer to the door. "Bran?" She said softly. She could hear footsteps come close to the door. There was a shadow of the boy's feet, coming through the crack at the base of the door.

"Is Robb awake?" he said softly through the door, but still not opening it.

"No, not yet." Sansa said, back to him.

"Then go away." Bran said, his footsteps moving away from the door, and moving further back into the room.

Sansa looked at the door in surprise, he usually didn't say anything. Or made any sounds at all. Every time she tried before, all she got was deafening silence. She tried again "Bran, it would be polite to let us in, we just want to see how..."

"GO AWAY!" Bran yelled at them.

Margaery turned towards Sansa. "We should give him some space." Sansa nodded at her head, wiping the tear from her eye. Upset she couldn't get through to her brother. Margery looped her arm through hers again, trying to cheer her up. Sansa picked her head up and smiled at the gesture. "Come, I'll take you to Robb's room. He wont yell at you at least." Sansa said, pulling Margaery with her.

They got to Robb's room with a single guard standing outside of it. Margaery smiled at the guard politely. "Here you are, go on in. I'll let you have some privacy." Sansa said, hugging Margaery before walking away back down the stairs. Margaery hugged the girl tightly to her. "You'll get through this." She whispered into the beautiful red heads ear. Sansa wiped the tear out of her eye, and smiled at her before walking back down the steps.

The guard opened the door for her, and Margaery slowly walked into Robb's room. The first thing she saw as always, were those glowing yellow eyes. Grey Wind watched her closely, as she walked into the room. The wolf still made her nervous, even though it never made any indication to ever attack her. Every time she looked at the wolf, it felt like he knew what she was thinking.

She cautiously walked closer to the bed and sat down on the end of the it. Robb's face was still flushed, sweat still beating down his face. There was some fur, growing on his face. The light beard was handsome on him, even if it was a bit unkempt. She always didn't really know what to do when she came in here. She usually stayed for about an hour or so. Coming here was the polite thing to do, and it was expected of her. Though today for the first time, she wasn't sure if she wanted him to wake. Now with Joffrey not promised to another, there was a chance she could be the one to marry him. Even if was Joffrey was a little demon boy. She was confident that she could manipulate him. The Queen would be her biggest adversary. She had watched her like a mother lion as she interacted with her son. The Queen didn't seem to fond of her, that was quite obvious in her body language.. She started to wonder why she invited her there in the first place if she didn't want her there.

Her head picked up when she heard the door creak open. She turned and saw Grand Maester Pycelle slowly walk into the room. The old man was holding a small vial, in his hands. "Oh, Lady Margery, I wasn't expecting to see you in here." Pycelle said to her, closing the door behind him, and walking further into the room.

Grey Wind then started growling. She looked at the Direwolf who started showing his teeth. Staring down the newcomer moving into the room. His large fangs became visible, showing just how menacing he really was. The wolf got on all fours and moved to the end of the bed, blocking the man from getting any further into the room.

Pycelle looked on clearly petrified, he had been completely caught off guard that either would be in here. Margaery had been in here a couple times when Ebros was tending to Robb. Grey Wind had never reacted in such a way. He just looked on with a curious expression on his face, as the Archmaester tending to the wounded Stark.

With Pycelle it looked like wolf was going to tear the man limb, from limb, and eat him alive. "Perhaps we should put the wolf outside, while I administer the medicine." Pycelle said, retreating to the closed door.

Without thinking Margaery got off the bed, and put a gentle hand on Grey Wind's back. The wolf stopped it's progress towards the man. Though he continued growling. "I think it best the wolf stay Grand Maester, he's just overprotective. You can give me the medicine, I will make sure Robb gets it."She sung to him sweetly. She moved her hand up Grey Wind's back the closer to Pycelle she got.

Pycelle looked at the vial for a moment. Looking at the wolf one more time before responding."Uh...Of course...my Lady. But be sure to administer all of it. It's important the boy gets his medicine. We want him back on his feet" He said, handing her the vial, and quickly exiting the room.

When Pycelle left the room, Grey Wind stopped growling and went back to sitting down next to Robb. She looked down at the blue vial in her hands. She lightly twirled it's contents around. She gave it a curious look. The medicine looked a bit different. The liquid was a bit thinner than what she remembered Ebros giving Robb.

She opened the lid, taking the cork out of the vial. She put it to her nose and gave it a sniff. She instantly recognized this to be no curing medicine. Her Great Uncle Gormon, was a Maester at the Citadel. He would come to Highgarden many times, and give her extensive lessons when it came to many of the Maester's practices. Her grandmother told her, just because she was a girl, didn't mean she couldn't learn to be better than the boys. If anything it made her more lethal, no one was expecting her. Margaery would have been able to have crafted a number of chains, if it were proper for a girl to have such things. What she had in her hands was no medicine but a poison. A very deadly, and silent one, the Tears of Lys.

This poison would leave no trace. It would start to attack his bowels, and belly, and slowly eat away at them. His death would take a few more days. Everything came crashing into her at full force. The Grand Maester had come in here on the intent to kill Robb, but why? The Queen? To kill Robb? It didn't make sense. Renly's warning to Robb, had been true after all.

She slowly started to walk towards Robb's sleeping form. With Robb dead, she could marry another. Her father was having lunch with the Queen today, no doubt talking about marrying her to Joffrey. If Pycelle tells the Queen that she was in here, and Robb is killed. She would have earned the Queen's trust in one smooth movement. All she had to do was give Robb this liquid, and she would become Queen. She stopped when she reached the bed next to Robb's head almost transfixed on his mouth. She looked up, and found those yellow eyes again. The ones that pierced her soul. The wolf was staring at her, with an unreadable mask.

She swallowed hard, what she always desired, power, in her hands ripe for the taking. She had always dreamed of becoming Queen one-day. All she had to do was make him sip it. But could she do it? She had felt something when she was alone with him. That night, in the godswood weeks ago. It had felt like a lifetime ago, but she could never forget the feeling. He had made her feel safe, and protected, and something else, something she couldn't describe; and here she was, about to murder him. Then the image of Bran, and his direwolf had come crashing into her mind. What had happened to the wolf truly broken her heart.

She looked back down on Robb's sleeping form, he tossed and turned, sweat was trickling down his face, even harder. The inside of his eyelids began moving back and forth at an incredible rate. It was now or never. Live in the north for the rest of her days, or become The Queen. She gripped the vial harder, making her decision. She quickly moved past Grey Wind, and in one smooth movement, threw the poison out the window of the Tower. Leaning her hands on the windowsill, she closed her eyes, and breathed out a heavy sigh of relief. She sat back down on the bed next to Robb's head. Grey Wind licked her face, as she sat down, resting his head in her lap. She picked up a damp cloth from the nightstand next to his bed. Slowly she began dabbing Robb's sweaty head with the wet rag. "Wake up Robb." she said softly.

* * *

"I've been waiting for you Stark" Jon said to him, his attention not breaking his attention away from the vast valley.

Robb was relieved to see his brother again. "Jon...It's been too long?"" Robb said. His guilt for not going to visiting him since he left for the wall, hitting him like a punch to the gut. He moved up besides him, put a hand on his shoulder. "It's so good to see you again brother...I've missed you."

When Jon turned to face him, Robb's face went cold. Jon's eyes weren't his normal Stark Grey. They were now a glowing pale blue. Jon smiled sadly at him. "I've missed you too."

Robb involuntarily took a step back. "Jon your eyes. What happened?" Robb said, his voice full of concern. Jon's haunting pale blue eyes were a ghostly inhuman. It was almost as if he was..."

"Can you see them?" Jon said, turning back towards the horizon.

It was quick but Robb could see Jon had been saddened by Robb's reaction. Though his eyes were that of a different color. Robb could still see his brother in them. He had on the same look he always had. Growing up with Jon, laughing, playing, fighting, riding, let Robb in on all his mannerisms; Ones that few others would catch. His reaction was as if he had been rejected. His mother often the cause of it, Robb always hated it when his mother made him feel that way. Jon put his head down, looking out over the horizon like he had done something wrong.

Robb stepped closer to him. He didn't care about the eyes any longer, this was still his brother. "See what Jon?" He said stepping up beside him.

"Do you trust me." Jon said to him, looking back towards him. Robb nodded at him. "Yes" Jon smiled, the same one he always did.

"Close your eyes."Jon said, and Robb did as he was told. Jon put his hands on Robb's head for just a few moments, he felt a strange sensation wash over him. As if he was being held underwater, but could still breathe. Jon then told him to open his eyes. When Robb reopened his eyes, he wished he had kept them closed.

They were still on the same ledge, but instead of looking out over a vast beautiful frozen landscape of trees, and frozen rivers. They were looking down on the Wall and Castle Black. Only it wasn't barren like it normally was. There was massive battle happening below them. Men were everywhere fighting on the wall, and below, but they weren't fighting wildlings. They were fighting creatures, with some kind of ethereal aura. They glowed glowed a pale white, that looked like death. Alongside these creatures, were what looked like reanimated corpses. Half missing faces, arms, legs, the creatures were killing everyone who stood in their way. They were pouring out of the woods from beyond the Wall. Climbing the wall by the tens of thousands. Robb had lost track of how many he could see, they were everywhere, their numbers seemed limitless.

Robb stood there in horror, as he heard the cries, and screams of men dying below. He couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"They are coming... Winter is Coming." Jon said. His voice was older, more mature than it was just moments ago.

Robb's initial horror was replaced with a steely determination. "How do we stop them." He said, not tearing his eyes away from the massacre.

Jon breathed in a deep breath, and let it out slowly. "There is only one way."

"What is it." Robb said turning to Jon.

Jon turned and put his hands on Robb's head again. Robb's eyes closed by themselves this time, as he felt the strange sensation pass through him again. When he opened them this time, they were somewhere else completely. It was still very dark, though the wind had picked up immensely. Snow was now pelting Robb in the face, he could barley keep his eyes open to see in front of him. He looked around, the sky was black, and there wasn't a single star in the sky. "Where are we!?" Robb yelled out, trying to be heard above the howling wind.

Jon didn't answer him, he just stood facing Robb's right. When Robb turned that way, he saw what Jon was looking at. A giant white frozen fortress, stood in front of them. It was the largest fortresses Robb had ever seen. It had massive Iron gates that looked impenetrable. On the gate, there was a face, with a crown. The fortress had two massive ice towers, jutting out from the center. Thick, sharp, ice walls surrounded the fortress from all sides.

At the top, there was a balcony, which connected the two structures. Robb could barley make out the silhouette of a figure. The figure glowed a ghostly white, against the black night sky. Robb instantly knew that the figure wasn't human.

Jon then took out his sword. One in which Robb had never seen before. It was a Valyrian Steel blade, with a white wolf head on it's pommel. It shimmered in the darkness. Jon started marching towards the castle, with his sword raised in front of him.

"Whoa, where are you going." Robb said taking a step forward. He put his arm out on Jon's shoulder, to stop his progress.

"I need to go in there." Jon replied

Robb looked at the castle, then he looked around them. They were completely alone. All Robb could see was a wasteland of Ice, and snow. It would take weeks just to penetrate those walls, and the gate was unlike anything Robb had ever seen before. The whole structure looked like it was being held together by some kind of magic. It didn't have any life to it.

"Jon, we don't have the men" Robb said to him.

Jon looked back at him, for a moment, his eyes were flickering between Stark Grey and a pale blue. The gates began to slowly open before them. Robb to look on in wonder, as the massive gates opened before them. It was as if the residents inside were expecting them, or wanted them to go inside. He looked back at Jon who was looking at the fortress with a face of pure fearlessness. It was something he had never seen grace Jon's face. He then continued his march towards the fortress. Taking a deep breath Robb drew his own sword out from it's scabbard. Finding his courage he started towards the fortress with Jon.

Jon stopped when Robb moved beside him. "I need to go in alone." Jon said to him.

Robb looked Jon like he was crazy. "That's not happening."

"It's the only way."Jon said back to him.

Robb took a step closer to him. "I don't know what's going on. What I do know is that there is no way I will let you in there alone."

Jon smiled warmly at him, before continuing forward again. Before Robb knew what was happening the ice beneath him began cracking. Suddenly the ground split apart, and the small space that separated the two fell away. Robb caught the ledge, his hands grabbing onto the side that Jon was on. His head face to face with the side of the Ice. He couldn't see what was going on above him. "Your not going in there because you need to wake up!"He could hear Jon say to him from further away from him.

Robb tried desperately to pull himself up, but he was way too heavy in all his armor. He was strong enough to pull his head up above the ledge to see what was happening. Robb watched as Jon was now at the entrance of the Castle, his sword raised in front of him, the blade seemed to glow against the dark corridor Jon was in front of.

"Jon! Hold on!" Robb yelled out. He tried with everything he had to pull himself up. He slowly started to gain some ground. He was able to put one leg up on the side of the ledge. He looked up again, Jon's figure was slowly fading to black as he entered the fortress. "I'm coming, just hold on!" Robb yelled again. With one last attempt he got his whole body up on the ledge. He got to his feet, and started charging the fortress.

His boots and armor were clanking loudly against the floor beneath him. With every step he took, he could hear the Ice begin to crack beneath him. He looked back at the fortress, and Jon's figure was gone. Then all of Ice around him began breaking apart, he stumbled but kept running towards the fortress. Then everything beneath him gave way, just before he reached the entrance, and he began falling into a white abyss.

"Wake up Robb" he heard again. Though this time, it was a female's voice. One he faintly recognized.

He bolted up out of bed. Sweat was beating down every possible area of his body. "Jon!" he yelled out into the room. But he wasn't where he was before. He was sitting in a bed in a lavish room. He flung the heavy furs off of him, and tried to get to the door. He stopped when a small, and gentle hand rested on his bare chest.

"Robb, calm down. You've just woken up from a fever." The female voice said to him. Everything was foggy, he needed to get up and find Jon.

"I have to find my brother!" Robb said, trying to get up out of bed again.

Margaery yelled for help, and the guard outside came into the room. "What's wrong..." He started to say, before he saw Robb. He was making his way for the door in his small-cloths. He then yelled down the stairs calling for Eddard Stark.

Ned had just returned to the tower when heard his name. He bouned the stairs as quickly as he could. When he go to Robb's room, he found his son wrestling with his guard, trying to get past him. Robb relaxed a bit when he saw him in the doorway. "Father your here, Jons in trouble. We need to go to the Wall, now. With men, lots of men." Robb said, still fighting with the guard.

"Margaery would you get the milk of the poppy that is on the nightstand there?" He said to the girl. She picked up the liquid and handed it to Ned.

Robb looked between them, as he continued to struggle. "No, you don't understand. They are coming, They are..." He couldn't finished his sentence, Ned started to give him the milk of the poppy, and Robb slowly stopped fighting. The guard put him gently put him back down onto the bed.

"I'll go tell my father that he has woken up." Margaery said, putting a gentle hand on Robb's forehead was no longer sweating harshly. His fever had been broken.

Ned nodded at the young girl. "Yes, tell him your wedding will continue as originally planned." Margaery smiled down at Robb again, before walking out of the room. Ned sank into the chair next to the bed. Grey Wind began howling, loudly. Ned began to lightly pet him as he howled "_Thank the gods_" He thought silently to himself.

**Authors Notes**

** what'd ya think. **

**Thoughts, criticisms, let me know. **

**Cheers.**


End file.
